


One Day

by lolaarlo



Category: One Day - David Nicholls, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Shipping, adaptación, one day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolaarlo/pseuds/lolaarlo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi primer fic del 2016, tira confetis porque después de dos meses por fin he podido escribir algo y un AU por capítulos, si, capítulos, así que prepararos que lo mejor está por llegar xD. <br/>Fanfic participante en el Intercambio de San Valentín 2016 del foro I Am Sherlocked Slash.<br/>Espero que quien del foro I Am Sherlocked pidiera fic, le guste lo que vaya a leer y me comente una vez que lo termine algo, para saber si ha sido lo que esperaba o no.<br/>Los personajes pertenecen a Conan Doyle y la trama de la historia al autor David Nicholls. Nada me pertenece salvo la adaptación a formato fic de la novela de David Nicholls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Viernes, 15 de Julio de 1988

Mi primer fic del 2016, tira confetis porque después de dos meses por fin he podido escribir algo y un AU por capítulos, si, capítulos, así que prepararos que lo mejor está por llegar xD. 

**Fanfic participante en el Intercambio de San Valentín 2016 del foro I Am Sherlocked Slash.**

Espero que quien del foro I Am Sherlocked pidiera fic, le guste lo que vaya a leer y me comente una vez que lo termine algo, para saber si ha sido lo que esperaba o no.

Los personajes pertenecen a Conan Doyle y la trama de la historia al autor David Nicholls. Nada me pertenece salvo la adaptación a formato fic de la novela de David Nicholls.

En este fic John y Sherlock serán Emma y Dexter, respectivamente, los protagonistas de la aclamada novela One Day de David Nicholls y de la cual hay una versión cinematográfica que es muy fiel a la novela. Y que sorpresa, llamé al fic One Day (porque no se me ocurría otra forma de llamarlo, además me gusta llamarlo como la novela).

**Emma (John) y Dexter (Sherlock) se conocen el día de su graduación universitaria, un 15 de Julio. John es un joven de clase trabajadora. Él, en cambio, es un joven rico con ganas de comerse el mundo. Durante veinte años, cada 15 de Julio, se muestra su vida cotidiana y lo extraordinaria que es su amistad. Por fin, un día se dan cuenta de que lo que estaban buscando durante años lo tenían ante sí.**

Espero que os guste igual o más que mis otros dos fics Johnlock adaptados de novelas. 

Este fic está dedicado a quien lo pidió en el reto y a Nimirie por creer en que puedo llegar a hacer cosas grandes y espero que este fic lo acabe siendo.

 **Capítulo 1:** ****  
Viernes, 15 de Julio de 1988  
Rankeillor Street, Edimburgo  
Wesv.

Un grupo de estudiantes recién licenciados en sus respectivas carreras bajaban las escaleras que comunicaban a la plaza principal haciendo ruido y todavía con sus túnicas y togas puestas. Se fueron despidiendo con la esperanza de volver a verse en el futuro, hasta que solo quedaron cuatro personas. Dos de ellas acabaron besándose mientras las otras dos contemplaban la escena en medio de la calle.

El joven de pelo oscuro miró al joven de pelo claro mientras se tambaleaba, el alcohol le hacía jugar malas pasas.

— Creo, que ya nos conocemos - comentó el chico de pelo oscuro rizado mientras caminaban sin saber hacia donde.  
— De hecho, si - comentó el otro chico - varias veces.  
— ¿De veras?  
— Si, viniste a mi cumpleaños sin que yo te invitara y me llamaste Jessie y derramaste ponche en mi camiseta favorita - miro al otro joven como se aclaraba la garganta.

Él miro al joven de pelo claro, antes de decir algo se limito a descolocarse la corbata.

— Lo lamento - dijo al fin.  
— Descuida. Estuviste encantador - él de pelo oscuro levantó una ceja como diciendo: ¿de verdad? - no, para nada.  
— Esto, si tu nombre no era ni sigue siendo Jessie, entonces, ¿cual es?...  
— John, John H. Watson - dijo al fin el chico de pelo claro.

Acto seguido se rió con como se estaba intentando quedar de pie el hico de pelo oscuro. Era gracioso, porque un paso en falso y al suelo que iba.

— Te acompaño a casa por las molestias - aquello le sonó bien a John. Que aceptó con ganas.

Llegaron a un pequeño piso, el cual estaba algo desordenado, pero que en esos momentos no importaba nada. Era un piso donde John vivía con su mejor amiga pero que esa noche no iría por allí, ya que estaba besándose con el mejor amigo del chico al que había invitado a pasar a su casa.

— Debatir está bien, pero si podemos hablar...- y sin poder decir nada, John sintió los labios del joven, del que llevaba años enamorado en secreto rozando los suyos y le gustó lo que estaba pasando - a veces solo necesito acción.  
— Para mejorar el mundo. Estoy de acuerdo.

Mientras se desnudaban, John hizo la pregunta que no debía ser formulada en ese momento, pero la hizo para disgusto de su acompañante.

— ¿Qué serás cuando tengas 40 años?  
— ¡¿Cuarenta?! - John asintió como si fuera uno de esos muñecos a los que le das una palmada y asienten -¿Puedo decir famoso? ¿Absolutamente rico? - John le miró como un esnob y se lo dijo mientras su acompañante se tiraba en la cama y él se escabullía al baño a cepillarse los dientes porque odiaba tenerlos sucios y olorosos por haber estado fumando y bebiendo - a mi no me importa que huelan raro.  
— Pero a mi sí. No tardaré mucho - mientras decía eso, puso su tocadiscos a funcionar - no te toques mientras yo no esté - sonó tan estúpido que se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

Sherlock se quedó en la cama preguntándose que hacía allí y porqué no se iba, así que al ver que era tarde, se levantó y se empezó a vestir. En cambio John se puso su toga y su birrete solo vestido con unos calzoncillos que por suerte había cogido limpios de la zona de la plancha. Cuando John vio que Sherlock se marchaba se sintió incómodo y le dijo que si se quería ir, que se podía ir. Ya que Sherlock se excusaba de que se tenía que ir porque estaba amaneciendo y porque pensaba que John querría dormir. Pero al final, después de estar hablando sobre si tenía o no que irse, el menor de los Holmes se quitó su pantalón y se acostó en la cama.

— Está bien, podemos ser amigos - comentó Sherlock mientras le acariciaba el hombro.  
— Claro, muy bien, amigos - y John se puso una camiseta dos tallas más grandes que usaba para dormir o estar por casa. 

Acto seguido se metió en la cama de 1,5 x 90 que tenía, en la que casi no cabían en ella. Se quedaron acurrucados como pudieron.

— Sabes, hoy es San Suitun, ¿sabes lo que es? - John negó con la cabeza - que hoy es 15 de Julio, San Swithin*. Lo enterraron en la catedral de Winchester y yo estudié allí. Y existe un poema, un poco cursi, pero dice: "si en San Swithin llueve, algo, algo, algo quede".  
— Que bonito que es Sherlock. Vamos a dormir algo - comentó John sonriente e intentando no caerse; pero Sherlock se abrazó a él - si no llueve. ¿Quieres que hagamos algo los dos juntos? Como amigos.  
— Umm - comentó medio dormido el menor de los Holmes.

*Día de San Swithun, si haces llover

Durante cuarenta días seguirá la lluvia

Día de San Swithun, si eres justo

Durante cuarenta días ya no lloverá

La fiesta de San Suituno (ocasionalmente escrito como San Swithun) se celebra cada día el 15 de julio. La leyenda dice que si llueve ese día, entonces lloverá cada día por cuarenta días y que si ese día es soleado, entonces el clima será precioso por cuarenta días.

La leyenda está basada en un hombre real. San Suituno fue un obispo anglo-sajón de la Catedral de Winchester en el siglo noveno después de Cristo. Aunque la tradición dictaba que fuera enterrado dentro de la catedral, él era un hombre muy sencillo y en su lecho de muerte pidió ser enterrado en el patio de la iglesia para que la lluvia cayera sobre su tumba y las personas pudieran caminar cerca de él. Aunque sus deseos fueron respetados inicialmente, nueve años después de su muerte su cuerpo fue trasladado a una capilla dentro de la catedral. Su disgusto provocó una tormenta enorme que duró cuarenta días. La leyenda comenzó y dura hasta este día.

 


	3. 15 de Julio de 1989 y 1990

**15 de Julio de 1989:**

John se había mudado a Londres, por fin dejaba la ciudad escocesa de Edimburgo para irse a vivir a la capital del país. Era un día caluroso y lo único que se hacía era sacar sus cosas del camión de mudanzas. Incluso llamó a Sherlock, con quien mantenía una perfecta relación de amistad, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Tanto era así, que en ese caluroso día, el menor de los Holmes, tenía que ayudar a su amigo con la mudanza.

— No debería estar haciendo esto  - comentó el joven de pelo rizo - ¿No podías haber contado a alguien para esto? Yo lo habría pagado, ya sabes. En serio John, mi vuelo sale en cinco horas y tengo que irme al aeropuerto.

— Mira tú que bien – dijo John dejando en medio de la carretera la cama – una razón más para que cojas por tu lado de la cama y la subamos, cuanto antes mejor. Se que me estás haciendo un favor y no te quejes.

Entraron con la cama en un viejo y destartalado piso, peor que en el que había vivido John en Edimburgo, con una caldera vieja y que estaba muy gastada por la humedad que había en el ambiente. Además el papel pintado de la pared era muy colorido, otra cosa que tampoco es que incitara a quedarse allí, pero John lo hacía porque era un sitio barato y en el que se podía dormir sin problemas, ya que los vecinos no eran muy ruidosos.

— ¿A que huele? – preguntó Sherlock arrugando la nariz.

\- Creo que a cebolla, si, definitivamente es cebolla. Y creo, se, que seré feliz en esta casa – comentó John mirando a su alrededor, mientras Sherlock se reía jocosamente – no, no está nada mal. Ya lo verás cuando lo arregle, no lo vas ni a reconocer. Tengo mi máquina de escribir y mis libros. Y lo más importante, estoy en Londres, en la maldita ciudad de Londres. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

— Puede que conozcas a alguien, que te enamores y sean feliz. Ya verás, alguien agradable, alguien con quien quieras pasar tus días. Un chico a la vez que guapo, elegante – comentó Sherlock mientras John se paseaba mirando lo que tenía por las cajas.

— Me alegra que te vayas a China – dice John intentando que Sherlock deje de comportarte como un idiota adorable.

— Yo de hecho ya me voy, si, tengo que coger un avión y si no me apuro, ya sabes, lo pierdo y no ha salido barato – John le miró con cara, vete, ya nos veremos o hablaremos – quiero que me sigas mandando esas preciosas y largas cartas que sueles escribir, quiero ser la única persona que las reciba y las lea con mucho gusto. Y como no, sabes que no está prohibido, así que por favor divierte un poco, no te quedes siempre en casa, sal y vive la vida ahora que sigues siendo joven. Se que si te lo propones para estas fechas el año que viene has triunfado.

— Ya veremos ya, ahora por favor vete – comentó John echando a Sherlock de su nuevo apartamento.

**15 de Julio de 1990:**

John iba a triunfar como había dicho Sherlock, claro que si, en un año iba a conseguirlo, pues no. Había comenzado a trabajar en un restaurante mexicano, con lo que tenía que ir todo el día con un gran sombrero y escuchar todo el santo día la música de los mariachis que tenían contratados para amenizar a los clientes. Mientras estaba diciéndole lo que tenían en el menú a un cliente, su jefe le necesitó. ¿Para qué? Para que se presentara al nuevo y le explicara las cosas.

— Jim, Jim Moriarty, el nuevo – comentó el joven que andaba desubicado y no sabía que diantres hacía allí.

— Bienvenido al lugar donde tus sueños mueren, es broma – dijo en tono de burla, intentando ser gracioso John – bueno, ¿cuál es tu barra? Ya sabes, camarero/escritor, camero/actor.

— Claro, soy comediante – John se alegró por eso – aunque por el momento solo estoy empezando, ya sabes, buscando el estilo que mejor me defina. Por si te interesa, actuó esta noche en la casa de las carcajadas. A lo mejor te piensas que esto es una cita, pero no te lo creas, no quiero interponerme en una relación, que seguro que siendo un chico guapo como lo eres, tendrás novio.

John se encontraba cansado y se había sentado en las escaleras que daban a la zona de personal mientras intentaba escuchar a Jim, pero no daba, su cansancio no le dejaba mucha concentración.

— Gracias por el cumplido, pero de verdad Jim, cuando acabo de trabajar lo único que quiero es ir a casa y comer mientras veo películas románticas tristes.

— No pasa nada, otra vez será, si hay miles de noches para que vengas a verme, no te preocupes. Y hablando de la barra, ¿cuál es la tuya, John?

— Camarero a tiempo completo – al decir eso, se levantó con pocas ganas de seguir hablando. Lo único que quería hacer era volver a su piso y ponerse cómodo para comer helado mientras lloraba porque su vida era miserable, mucho, no había triunfado como había dicho Sherlock, además le extrañaba.

Una vez que salió del restaurante y se quedó en casa durante un buen rato lamentándose, se arregló y fue a una cabina de teléfonos a llamar a Sherlock, ya que al estar en el extranjero, si le llamaba con su teléfono de casa, la factura sería elevada.

— Sabes Sherlock, Londres me mató, me ha dejado peor de cómo estaba en Edimburgo. Aquí nadie me conoce – se dio pequeños cabezazos contra el cristal de la cabina de teléfonos.

— Nada es fácil, todavía no soy rico ni famoso – comentó Sherlock tirando en su cama de su pequeño y coqueto piso de Roma mientras se aguantaba el no agarrar a su estudiante desnudo y llevárselo a la cama en esos momentos – enseñar me va bien, me gusta.

— Pues no te acuestes con ninguno de tus estudiantes, que te conozco Sherlock – aquella advertencia no era muy sólida, con lo que Sherlock se la saltó.

— Bueno John, te tengo que dejar, tengo comida con mi madre, ya sabes que no le gusta que le haga esperar o se cabrea – y antes que dejar que su amigo se despidiera, Sherlock colgó la llamada.

John puso el teléfono en su sitio, salió de la cabina y caminó sin pocas ganas por la ciudad. Mientras tanto, Sherlock se encontraba con su madre en la terraza de un lujoso restaurante de Roma, donde recordó como había disfrutado de la nieve y conocido a aquel esquiador llamado Louise que le había hecho vibrar de emoción hasta haberle dejado sin fuerzas durante semanas. Cuando su madre le empezó a hablar de John, Sherlock bajó de sus pensamientos para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

— Me gustan esas largas letras que John te escribe, tiene talento – Sherlock sonrió animado – pero ya veo, dices que solo sois amigos, pues haríais buena pareja.

Sherlock resopló y continuo comiendo mientras su madre le contaba los planes que podían hacer mientras el menor de sus hijos no estaba dando clases de inglés en la academia.


	4. 15 de Julio de 1991 y 1992

**15 de Julio de 1991:**

John no había prosperado en su carrera como escritor, seguía trabajando en el cutre restaurante mejicano, pero tenía todavía por allí a su Moriarty el comediante del restaurante.

— Esto, el chico del momento está esperándote, pero no viene solo, está con un amigo – John dejó de mirar a Moriarty y se fijó en Sherlock que se encontraba besando apasionadamente a su nuevo ligue, unos celos recorrieron todo el cuerpo de John.

Hablaron unos minutos, les sentó en una mesa y les atendió. Sherlock pidió a su acompañante que se fuera a casa, un poco mal le sintió al nuevo; pero a Sherlock no le importó nada, lo único que quería era una conversación en privado con John. Así que esperó a que le tocara cerrar para poder hacerlo mientras John limpiaba el establecimiento. El cual, al menor de los Holmes le parecía deprimente y mal oliente.

— No se para que te traes tus conquistas a mi trabajo – comentó intentando no parecer celoso – os estabais comiendo mucho en la barra, era como si tu lengua quisiese llegar al cerebro, porque un poco más y lo conseguías – decía mientras quitaba carne de la pared – me preguntó que verá en ti. Porque estás hueco.

— Al contrario de ti, me ve como alguien complejo y que vale la pena – John se rió jocosamente, no se creía nada.

Puso sus brazos en jarra y suspiró, lo que iba a contar no le iba a gustar para nada a su mejor amigo. Aunque debía contárselo.

— Esto, me han ofrecido el trabajo de gerente del restaurante. Y se que me vas a decir que no lo acepte, pero querían a alguien que no tuviera otra barra a parte de la de camarero y esa persona soy yo – comentó John mirando detenidamente a Sherlock.

— John, mi querido John, ya sabes, que si fuera yo, diría que no y me cogería una botella de tequila como regalo de despedida. No puedes quedarte de por vida en este trabajo, tu pelo y tu ropa deben oler a queso. Además, eres inteligente, atractivo y puedes llegar a hacer lo que te propongas. Me dijiste que ibas a escribir cuentos y poesía y aquí estás.

— No puedo ponerme a escribir todo el día, tengo que pagar facturas, en algo deberé trabajar – respondió John colocando las sillas encima de las mesas – no lo entenderías, señor que quiere ser famoso a la edad de 40 años.

— Bueno John, ya he limpiado la nevera y me voy a casa – comentó Jim apareciendo y mirando desafiadamente a Sherlock, John le dio las gracias y que ya se verían al día siguiente.

Sherlock empezó a ayudar a subir sillas para acabar antes y poner marcharse, ya que cuanto más tiempo estuvieran allí, más olor a frito y queso tendrían en la ropa, algo que el menor de los Holmes no quería.

— Sabes, a la edad de 25 la gente suele estar perdida, es normal querer quedarte aquí. Lo que necesitas es unas vacaciones, en un año te llevaré a ellas – dijo sirviendo dos chupitos de tequila.

— Bueno, mira quien va hablar, quien es ayudante de producción para una cadena, su sueño se le está cumpliendo – comentó John antes de beber de golpe su chupito.

**15 de Julio de 1992:**

— Debemos poner unas reglas claras para este viaje, aunque seamos amigos, debemos tener límites – comentó John sentado en el asiento del copiloto y mirando las preciosas vistas de la costa italiana, donde iban a pasar una semana relajándose – regla número uno, nada de desnudos, no quisiera tener que ver tus partes íntimas. Dos, nada de dormir juntos o besarnos, somos amigos, por el amor de dios. Tres, nada de juegos de macho rudo.

— Pues entonces cuarta regla, nada de juegos de inteligencia, nada de cluedo o trivial – John encogió los hombros y puso los brazos cruzados en señal de desaprobación, pero después de saber que no debía estar molesto por eso, aceptó la cuarta regla.

Sherlock aparcó el descapotable de color azul verdoso en el parking del pequeño hotel con encanto que habíamos cogido para pasar nuestras vacaciones. Dejaron las cosas en la habitación, se pusieron los bañadores y fueron a la playa, ya que el día oscurecería pronto, necesitaban irse pronto para allí. En la playa, Sherlock y John compartieron un momento algo incómodo en el que Sherlock le puso crema en la espalda a su amigo, dado ese momento, John se excusó y se fue a bañar.

— John mira, es una playa nudista – comentó Sherlock mirando a través de sus gafas – mira, están haciendo una barbacoa desnudos.

— Yo no podría hacer esas cosas y deja de pensar en que nos sentiremos mejor si nos desnudamos. Por el amor de dios, tienes novio llamado Victor – comentó John quitándole a Sherlock toda esperanza de unirse a los demás nudistas de la playa.

— Victor no se daría ni cuenta, además es modelo y ha salido muchas veces sin ropa en campañas de moda – apostilló Sherlock y acto seguido volvió con su revista.

Cuando el tiempo oscureció, volvieron al hotel, donde fueron a la habitación a arreglarse para irse a cenar a algún bar de la zona como dos amigos que eran. Las vistas del mar a la luz de la luna eran preciosas y ambos coincidieron de que nunca antes habían visto semejante vista, con lo que decidieron volver al día siguiente para poder inmortalizar en una fotografía las vistas nocturnas.

— Sabes una cosa, en la universidad tenías a todos y a todos locos por ti, hasta yo tuve un pequeño cuelgue contigo – soltó de repente John entre sorbo y sorbo de su copa – lo que más vergüenza me da, es que te escribí poemas y todo, sobre todo de la noche que casi lo hicimos.

Sherlock miró a John y por como le miraba John intuyó que se había imaginado que algo de eso había, así que intentó cambiar de tema, pero fue inútil. Así que ambos decidieron que lo mejor era pasear por la bahía y eso hicieron, llegaron al final de la bahía, que acababa como en una especie de lago conectado al mar.

— Es hermoso – comentó John mientras Sherlock se desnudaba, ¿para qué? Para un pequeño baño para bajar la borrachera, algo que era habitual en Sherlock – sabes que no me voy a meter.

El menor de los Holmes insistía tanto a John para que se metiera, que al final lo consiguió, ya que para que lo hiciera, le llamó monje. Al principio jugaron a salpicarse y luego, Sherlock confesó que durante un breve período de tiempo había sentido algo parecido por John aunque no había escrito nada para que los sentimientos no se fueran. La cara de John se coloreó de un color rojizo y Sherlock sonrió animado. Mientras Sherlock decía eso, unos adolescentes aparecieron en la bahía y le robaron a Sherlock la ropa, que en vez de llevársela, la tiraron al agua.

— Maldita mi suerte – comentó Sherlock rescatando su ropa de marca, estaba tan mojada que John le prestó a Sherlock los calzoncillos y este tuvo que pasear así por la zona donde estaba la gente tomando copas, que al verlo así empezaron a reírse de él.

Les tocó dormir juntos en la misma cama, pero lo hicieron sin acurrucarse ni nada, ya que Sherlock seguía preocupado porque no había podido rescatar sus mocasines de ante del fondo del mar.

— Te juro que mañana iré a la bahía y bucearé hasta encontrarlos – se burlaba John en tono sarcástico.

— Duérmete – ordenó Sherlock y ambos se callaron, para por fin dormirse.


	5. 15 de Julio de 1993 y 1994

**15 de Julio de 1993:**

La música a todo volumen se escuchaba en aquel plató de televisión donde Sherlock por fin era una estrella, si, tenía junto a su novio Victor un programa de televisión, en el que hacían un poco de todo. Era algo difícil de explicar, porque el programa era en una estética años 50 mezclada con una estética de principios de los 90 junto a mujeres vestidas de látex dorado y en copas de champán con espuma. Programa que no era apto para nada para los niños y adolescentes, ya que las posturas de las bailarinas eran muy provocativas.

Una vez que acabó el programa de esa noche, Sherlock y Victor se fueron a un club donde la música seguía estando alta; era un club donde la gente a parte de beber alcohol, fumaba y se drogaba, sobre todo en los cuartos de baño, a su vez, el club era de lo menos glamoroso, era un local que intentaba parecer arreglado, aunque no lo estaba; pero donde el menor de los Holmes gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, le daba igual quedarse afónico, no tenía que grabar hasta el lunes, ya se recuperaría el fin de semana. Aunque tenía que ensañar el fin de semana para el lunes grabar fresco, iba a ser bonito verle afónico.

— Se que estoy borracho y que lo que diga puede que no sea del todo correcto, pero solo quiero decirte que eres el mejor amigo que he podido llegar a tener, en serio John, no me abandones nunca – comentó Sherlock desde una de las cabinas públicas del local de alterne en el que se encontraba.

— Tus palabras son bonitas y conmueven, pero estás borracho y seguro que mañana te arrepentirás de lo que dirás, pero yo no, porque yo estoy sobrio. Además es tarde, demasiado, deberías estar en casa durmiendo – la última frase sonó a frase típica de madre, pero a John no le importó – aunque mañana no ruedes, tienes ensayos, deberías descansar y no ir apestando a alcohol.

Sherlock dijo que si, que se iría pronto, mientras que Victor se acercó por la espalda del menor de los Holmes y empezó a darle besos en el cuello, algo que empezó a excitar a Sherlock de una manera muy loca; con lo que colgó la llamada y miró a su novio. Al que empezó a besar allí delante de la gente y le importaba bien poco lo que dijeran de ellos, ya que en esa época, ser gay no estaba bien visto.

 **15 de Julio de 1994** :

Sherlock tenía que ir a ver a sus padres, pronto sería el cumpleaños de su madre y como estaba enferma, querían adelantarlo de fecha solo por si pasaba algo. Con lo que se arregló informal, pero a la vez elegante, salió de su apartamento de estrella de televisión, una vez en el rellano, se acordó del regalo y volvió a entrar. Buscó el paquete grande, se terminó la copa que había dejado a medias y una vez que lo tuvo salio por fin de su apartamento. Condujo por la ciudad hasta salir de ella, ya que sus padres vivían en un apartamento con jardín en las inmediaciones de la ciudad, así la madre de Sherlock estaba más tranquila. Su padre, a quien John había tachado de fascista y arrogante, le abrió la verja de la casa.

— No me vengas con tus cosas ahora, tu madre lleva esperando por ti todo el día, así que sube hasta allí y discúlpate – le ordenó su padre con cara de pocos amigos – me pregunto por que sudas tanto y no creo que sea porque hace calor, porque no lo hace, creo que es por el alcohol – comentó oliendo a su hijo.

— ¿Cómo está?

Su padre no le contestó, se limitó a decirle con la mirada que entrara y fuera verla, en ese momento Sherlock soltó un resoplido en síntoma de desaprobación por parte de su padre de cómo estaba. Caminó y entró en la casa de dos plantas que sus padres poseían. Recorrió las habitaciones hasta que se encontró a su madre en el balcón cubierto mirando como el tiempo estaba empeorando. Se le partió verla con la cabeza sin pelo y un pañuelo en ella.

— Hola, hola – comentó el menor de los Holmes - ¿se puede? Te traigo de mi parte y de la de John un regalo de cumpleaños.

— Pasa hijo, tu hermana se ha ido ya porque tenía que cuidar de los pequeños, hemos soplado las velas. Hay tarta en la cocina por si quieres – respondió la señora Holmes.

Sherlock besó a su madre en la mejilla y le puso el paquete en el regazo. Ella con cuidado lo fue abriendo y se encontró libros, supo que eso era más cosa de John que de su hijo, pero no digo nada, se limitó a sonreír mientras miraba uno a uno los libros y ediciones que eran.

— Me pregunto, ¿qué estuviste haciendo para no poder venir antes? – Sherlock sabía que la respuesta no le iba a agradar a su madre.

Se levantó, llevó a su madre al salón y le puso un VHS de su programa, ya que ella nunca lo había visto por ser en horario nocturno, porque se acostaba pronto, ya que madrugaba para ir a las sesiones de quimioterapia. Miró a su madre y vio como apagaba el televisor, con lo que supo que no le había gustado lo que acababa de ver.

— ¿Qué? – preguntó el menor de los Holmes.

— No es el tipo de programas que vería ni que te convienen – respondió siendo sincera la señora Holmes – siempre te hemos dejado hacer lo que has querido, pero ya va siendo hora de que busques algo mejor, no vas a estar siempre en esto.

— Ya empezamos, no crees que esto sea para siempre, pues a mucha gente le funciona y puede que a mi también – dijo algo irritado Sherlock – además, esto es lo que se hacer.

Su madre dijo que lo sentía que iba a estar mejor con un descanso reparador, con lo que Sherlock dijo que si ella se quería ir a dormir, él se iría a un estreno, concretamente al de Jurassic Park. La madre de Sherlock suspiro con fuerza como si dijera que para su hijo lo más importante era cobrar por hacer el ganso en la tele e ir de fiesta con famosos. Sherlock cogió a su madre en el colo y se la llevó hasta su habitación, donde la dejó descansar. Como aún era pronto, bueno eran las 6 menos cuarto, pero para Sherlock era temprano, con lo que volvió a su antigua habitación y se fue a dormir un poco. Al cabo de un buen rato se despertó y vio a su madre a los pies de la cama.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las 7 y media – respondió su madre abrazándole – y es mejor que te marches o tendrás que enfrentarte a tu padre. Además me dijiste que tenías una premier, pues ve a ella y disfruta.

Al final, su padre fue quien le llevó de vuelva a su casa y le dijo que le devolvería el coche al día siguiente cuando no estuviera borracho, pero a Sherlock le parecía que no lo estaba.

— No puedes confiscarme el coche, soy mayor – dijo Sherlock sin creerse nada de lo que estaba pasando.

— No me insultes, además lo hago por tu bien – respondió de manera tajante su padre – también lo hago para que aprendas una lección, para que aprendas a ser responsable y no venir borracho. Como vuelvas a ver a tu madre en este estado, no seré responsable de mis actos. Que para el poco tiempo que le queda, debe ser bueno. Y ahora vete.

Sherlock salió del coche, esperó a que su padre no estuviera en el radar de visión y se sentó en la acera a pensar.

Por su parte, John no estaba en casa, con lo que Sherlock no podía localizarle si quería, ya que su John estaba en un cita con el comediante, si, tenía una cita con su compañero de trabajo, con James. Una vez que la película, que fue algo diferente a lo que John acostumbraba ver en el cine, fueron a un italiano, donde la cosa no fue como John esperaba para nada.

— Pasaré de los entrantes ya que antes tomé nachos en el restaurante, puedes pedir lo que quieras por debajo de 14 libras – John levantó la mirada de su menú – es una broma, ya paro, lo juro – y es bueno verte de nuevo, ya que ahora cuando empiece el nuevo curso escolar dejarás por fin el restaurante y te irás a trabajar de profesora. Serás una maravillosa.

Hablaron de cómo sería el nuevo trabajo de John y de la comedia, de cómo se quejaba James de no ver todavía su nombre en un cartel luminoso.

— Sabes, dejemos de hablar de comedia y centrémonos – John se puso serio – sabes que hoy me dieron mis resultados que me cualifican como persona capacitada para enseñar a niños de todas las edades y quería celebrarlo con alguien – James, como bocazas que era a veces, preguntó si Sherlock estaba ocupado y John se sintió mal por la última frase que había dicho.

Una vez que acabaron de cenar, caminaron bajo la lluvia, John estaba algo más animado, sobre todo porque James si se lo proponía podía animar a la gente. Con lo que aceptó encantado ir a casa de este, si vivía cerca era lo mejor para no mojarse mucho.


	6. 15 de Julio 1995

**15 de Julio 1995:**

Salió de cama dispuesto a irse al baño para escribir antes del trabajo. Su compañera de pisa se encontraba en el suelo llorando y comiendo galletas mientras hablaba por teléfono, ¿con quién? No se sabía. John cogió un plato de postre de la encimera y se lo puso a los pies a su compañera de piso, la cual recogió las galletas y las puso en el plato. Cuando John iba a entrar en el baño, se encontró a Moriarty, con lo que se disculpó y se fue al ordenador.

— ¿Quién es John H. Doyle?   
— Soy yo, bueno, es mi nombre artístico. Para mantener el misticismo - comentó John besando a su novio, si, James y él llevaban ya casi un año saliendo como pareja.

James miró a John y le preguntó si alguna vez podría leer lo que escribía.

— No es bueno, no soy bueno - dijo John mirando la pantalla del ordenador.  
— Si lo eres, terroncito mío - ¿Terroncito? Eso era nuevo, nunca James le había llamado así hasta ahora, lo le gustaba.  
\- Lo que tú digas - y esas palabras hicieron que John apagara el ordenador y se fuera a arreglar para irse al trabajo.

Una vez arreglado, junto con James, caminaron hasta el colegio donde John impartía clases, era un buen profesor y sus alumnos le adoraban, ya que era un profesor que sabía lo que hacía y no era muy estricto. 

— Buenos días profesor - le dijo una de sus alumnas a la entrada del colegio.  
— Buenos días Martha.

John se despidió de James hasta la función de la noche, ya que la clase de John iba a interpretar algo en el pequeño auditorio que tenían.

Por otro lado, Sherlock se encontraba grabando su programa, ya se había hecho famoso o eso pensaba él. Era un programa nocturno de entrevistas y diferentes tonterías que se suelen hacer o decir en horario nocturno. A su vez, tenía un novio que le quería y eso le gustaba. Su padre apareció en el estudio y se asombró de donde se encontraba su hijo pequeño.

— Tu madre estaría orgullosa - comentó en tono melancólico.  
— Buenas, usted debe ser el padre de Sherlock, es un placer conocerle. Me llamo Victor. Déjeme decirle que tiene un hijo encantador - Victor agarró a Sherlock de la cintura mientras tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - su esposa, ¿no está con usted?  
— Falleció - Victor se sintió incómodo al escuchar aquello, que se marchó a vestuario - es muy alegre y diferente.   
— ¿Victor? Es genial, estamos juntos - aquello no le agradó mucho a su padre - me alegra que hayas venido a verme.

Su padre sonrió aunque de manera forzada, ya que sabía que a su hijo no le iba nada bien, que la prensa no le quería.

— Bueno, solo me pasaba a saludar, ya me voy - comentó el señor Holmes - y una cosa, no hagas caso de la prensa.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Tuvo que esperar al descanso para poder coger un periódico y ver de lo que su padre hablaba. Cuando lo leyó, lleno de furia llamó al colegio de John.

— Me llaman de todo, pero nada bueno - comentó Sherlock acelerado - John, te necesito a mi lado, vámonos esta noche a cenar fuera y luego de fiesta.  
— Me gustaría irme a cenar contigo, pero no va a ser posible; tengo la representación de la obra de los alumnos de mi clase. Pero otra noche será y no hagas caso a los periódicos, vales más de lo que dicen - respondió John intentando que Sherlock no se cayera – ánimo en el programa, irá todo bien.

Una vez que ambos acabaron la llamada de lástima de Sherlock, el menor de los Holmes se fue a maquillaje y vestuario, era hora de arreglarse para el programa. Empezó a mentalizarse de era bueno y que la prensa no sabía nada, mientras uno de producción les gritaba que se apuraran, ya que el programa empezaría en breves. Sherlock se miró al espejo una última vez antes de salir a escena. Aunque fue el último en salir de la sala de maquillaje y vestuario, pero acabó saliendo.

— Bienvenidos una noche más a Life Rock and Roll, el programa para los que os gusta acostaros tarde – comentó Sherlock de la manera más positiva que sabía.

— Y también es el más escandaloso – comentó Victor que salió de detrás de un grupo de coristas vestidas de amarillo que iban a juego con los tonos del plató.

— No os perdáis el gran programa que os tenemos hoy preparado, vais a flipar – y con eso el programa comenzó.

Por su parte, John estaba disfrutando junto a su novio, James, la obra que había tardado meses en ensayar con sus alumnos. Todos estaban muy bien vestidos de época, ya que representaban Oliver Twist. Una vez que la obra acabó, el público empezó a aplaudir, lo habían hecho muy bien, se notaba la mano que tenía John para los niños y eso hacía que los padres y familiares de los alumnos implicados le dieran las felicidades y la enhorabuena por una gran obra. Su alumna, Sarah, agarró a John del brazo y se lo llevó al escenario. John estaba nervioso subido al escenario. Mientras tanto, su novio se levantó de su asiento y aplaudió con mucha más intensidad.

— Bravo, bravo, bravo – gritaba James desde el asiento del pasillo de la segunda fila. Mientras John estaba todo rojo de vergüenza.

Y para mayor vergüenza, uno de sus alumnos, de parte de toda la clase y del comité, le entregaron un gran ramo de flores, aunque fuera un hombre que más daba, era un bonito gesto. Y con esa última ovación, el telón verde se cerró.

Una vez que llegó a su piso, se puso la mini tele en una mesa y miró el programa de Sherlock, en esos momentos, estaba Victor en un lado posando y Sherlock entrevistando a un grupo de rap de moda, del que John ni había oído hablar; pero por lo que parecía, eran famosos. James caminó y se puso al lado de su novio y miró junto con él unos minutos el programa, que no le gustó para nada. John tenía por lo mal que lo estaba haciendo su mejor amigo mientra su novio estaba en la cama esperando a John para poder dormir.


	7. 15 de Julio 1996

**15 de Julio 1996:**

John se había mudado al fin de aquel piso cochambroso a uno mejor; el piso en cuestión, era uno que tenía terraza, pero que estaba sin terminar de pintar, ya que James no acababa nunca de hacerlo. Suspiró mientras miraba las facturas y corregía exámenes finales de sus alumnos, las tostadas salieron del tostador en el precioso momento.

— James, ¿acabarás hoy de pintar? Me gustaría poder meter a dentro los muebles – comentó John viendo como estaba la terraza.

La terraza estaba llena de muebles con funda para que la lluvia no los estropeara, también estaba a fuera la televisión. James se encontraba en camiseta y calzoncillos cocinando en la barbacoa que habían comprado.

— Lo intentaré, aunque tengo un bolo esta noche, podrías venir a verme, a no, que tienes la cena con Sherlock, otra vez será – comentó James besando a su novio – ¿quieres un desayuno – comida? – John dijo que no con la cabeza – bueno, ¿qué tal un poco de sexo a las 5 antes de que te marches a cenar? El bolo no dará dinero, pero para darme a conocer está bien.

John estiró los brazos mientras intentaba no pensar en lo que se le venía en mente, tenía que pagar con su sueldo a parte del piso y las facturas, los caprichos de James y eso le cansaba un poco.

 — Ya veremos que pasa. Además, tengo que seguir corrigiendo ensayos de Romeo y Julieta, casi todos son iguales. Alguien tiene que ganar el dinero para pagar por aquí las cosas – dijo John mientras entraba en la casa y seguía trabajando en las cosas de clase.

A la noche, John se arregló un poco, no demasiado, pero si lo suficiente para no ir cantoso. En cambio, Sherlock si iba muy arreglado, muchísimo más que John. Habían quedado en uno de los restaurantes de moda que Sherlock conocía por el trabajo. La música no era del agrado de John, pero si del mayor de los Holmes.

— Te ves genial. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos – comentó el menor de los Holmes.

— Esta noche por favor divirtámonos, necesito una noche de diversión – aclaró John mientras

El móvil de Sherlock sonó, era Victor, que le quería para él solo y le importaba bien poco que estuviera con John.

— ¿Un móvil? - preguntó John sabiendo que le iba a responder - ¿sabes que son dañinos para el cerebro?  
— Eso no son más que tonterías - dijo el menor de los Holmes caminando a su mesa.  
— Te apuesto algo. Si en un año tengo móvil, te invitaré a una cena y si pierdes, me pagas una - comentó John con la certeza de que iba a ganar. Sherlock le miró diciendo, ¿otra? Y John rió toscamente.

Pidieron los primeros y mientras esperaban bebían sus copas de vino tinto y blanco, respectivamente.

— ¿Qué tal os va al rey de la comedia y a ti?  
— Bien - y John le dio un largo trago a su vino - vamos bien, la casa aún es un desastre. Llevo seis meses para que James termine de pintar una pared, se lo toma todo con demasiada calma. Cuando todo este en su sitio, te tienes que venir a ver el piso - comentó John intentando que no se le notara que la relación no estaba yendo por buen camino - pero bueno, y, ¿qué me dices de Victor y de ti?  
— Estamos muy bien, Victor es divertido y guapo. Ahora está en una fiesta y luego si eso nos veremos en mi piso. En la tele me va bien - respondió Sherlock mirando con desesperación el baño - si me disculpas, me voy un momento al baño.

 John se quedó allí esperando a que Sherlock volviera para seguir cenando y hablando como los mejores amigos que eran. Se fijo que el local estaba decorado con tonos brillantes como plateado, azul y algunos toques de dorado, pero pocos toques tenía. Además en cada mesa había una pecera con dos peces naranjas, algo que pareció la cosa más hortera que había visto en un restaurante en su vida y eso que había trabajado en un mugriento y deprimente restaurante mexicano.

Mientras tanto el menor de los Holmes se encontraba intentando meterse cocaína por la nariz, si, llevaba unos pocos meses esnifando y consumiendo drogas, pero en su profesión era algo normal hacerlo. Preparó la cocaína que llevaba en un bote pequeño en el bolsillo en la pila del lavamanos, una vez preparada, se la metió aspirando hasta el último grano minúsculo. Una vez que le penetró bien, sus ojos se agrandaron y su pulso se le aceleró. Se miró al espejo, abrió el grifo y se echó agua a la cara para que John no notara nada raro, aunque seguro que si le notaba.

— ¿Me he perdido algo? - preguntó Sherlock sentándose a disfrutar del primer plato que ya le habían servido.  
— No te creas - John miró a su mejor amigo y le vio raro, más que cuando había entrado en el baño - ¿no te habrás drogado?

Y a la primera pillado, que rápido le calaba John. Normal que después de tantos años le conociera tan bien.

— Solo un poco, ya sabes, lo justo. Lo llevo haciendo con Victor desde hace unos pocos meses - comentó mientras empezaba a comer, aunque sin muchas ganas - hablemos de algo, ¿qué tal tu trabajo de profesora? Que ya sabes...  
— ¿Qué se el qué? - preguntó John arqueando una ceja y mirando a su amigo con cara de pocos amigos - pues mi sueldo sustenta un piso sin acabar de reformar y a James, ya que hace bolos sin cobrar, bueno, cobra en comida y ya. Espero que gane algo alguna vez, no estaría mal que diera algo de dinero para el alquiler o los gastos de la casa - suspiró.

Sherlock se libró de contestar porque un camarero apareció para retirarles el primer plato y servirles el segundo. Miró su plato y empezó a comer para no responder a su amigo.

— Bueno, esperemos que James no viva mucho de ti o se las verá conmigo.  
— Ya, ya. Anda, responde mi pregunta - dijo John intrigado.

Sherlock tragó lo que tenía en la boca, se limpió los labios con la servilleta, se aclaró la garganta y bebió un poco.

— Ya sabes que los que no valen para nada, enseñan - John miró a Sherlock con cara de pocos amigos.

John se levantó enfadado y Sherlock supo que debía llamar al camarero para pagar.

— Sigue cenando. Este profesor se tiene que ir a hacer nada - John decía en tono enfurecido.

Una vez que el camarero apareció, pagó dejando una buena propina, no le importaba mucho cuando dejaba, ya que estaba pagando para ir tras su mejor amigo y eso hizo; caminó detrás de su mejor amigo, debía disculpase porque lo que había dicho no había estado muy acertado.

— ¿Qué?   
— No es tu caso John. Tú vales, tienes talento, sabes escribir - comentó Sherlock intentando arreglar las cosas - leí alguno de tus poemas hacía mi en Italia y me parecieron encantadores y muy buenos.

John torció la cara y empezó a caminar seguido por Sherlock.

— No me sigas, ya hablaremos en otro momento que no estés drogado.

Y con esa frase John dejó a Sherlock en la puerta del restaurante. Volvió a casa donde se alegró de estar solo para poder llorar. Cuando quería Sherlock era un cretino. Miró su piso, mientras lloraba se puso a terminar de pintar la pared, le importaba bien poco dormir con el olor, solo la quería ver de una vez pintada y cuanto antes mejor. Pintaba mientras tenía la música a un volumen alto, pero que no molestaba a sus vecinos y lloraba.

 


	8. 15 de Julio de 1997 y 1998

**15 de Julio 1997:**

John se encontraba nadando en la piscina municipal de su barrio, llevaba unos meses haciéndolo y era algo que le relajaba, a la vez que era bueno para la circulación. 

John había perdido la apuesta que había hecho hacía un año con Sherlock y le fastidiaba perderla, ya que había estado muy seguro de que él no iba a perder, pero a la tarde, después de las últimas clases del curso escolar y de hacerlo en la moqueta del despacho de su jefe, este le regaló un móvil. Ahora le debía una cena a Sherlock y le fastidiaba tener que pagársela, porque John era orgulloso a más no poder.

— Tenemos que dejar de acostarnos. Tú estás casado.  
— ¿Y? Me da igual. Llevábamos nueve meses haciéndolo en la moqueta y en la sofá de mi despacho y nunca hasta ahora te habías quejado.

Porque no había visto el momento oportuno, pero sabía que las vacaciones de verano lo eran, así que se terminó de vestir, a la vez que su jefe le besó y le puso la mano en el hombro. Estaban en el despacho mirándose el uno al otro. El despacho tampoco era del otro mundo, estaba en tonos crudos, con un sofá viejo y que era molesto para la espalda; una mesa en la que había una foto de la mujer con las hijas del director del colegio, un lapicero lleno de bolígrafos de diversos colores, lápices y subrayadores, un ordenador de mesa con una CPU muy grande a los pies de la mesa. Una moqueta que si alguna vez la limpiaran en condiciones sería mejor para todos. Estanterías llenas de libros de diversas clase y recuerdos familiares, sobre todo cosas que sus dos hijas le habían hecho a lo largo de los años.

— Tenemos tres semanas de vacaciones, no las estropeemos, ve y diviértete con la familia.  
— Pero si te necesito te llamaré al móvil, para eso te lo he regalado - no le gustaba ser el otro. Sonrió sin ganas y se fue de allí, una vez mirado de que nadie estuviera para poder pillarlos.

**15 de Julio 1998:**

Sherlock se encontraba rodando uno de los episodios del programa sobre videojuegos del que era presentador. Tenía 32 años y una larga melena que se había dejado crecer a lo largo del año. Además llevaba un jersey que no era muy bonito que digamos, era un jersey llamativo de rallas de diversos colores, a cada cual más llamativo que el anterior.

— ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Sherlock a su jefe preocupado por lo que le diría.  
— Vamos a hacer cambios, algunos en el estudio y sobre todo con respecto a este programa - aquello no sonó muy bien para el mejor de los Holmes - vamos a darle una cara nueva al programa, si, vamos a contratar a alguien más joven y fresco. 

Aquello para Sherlock era significativo de que su carrera estaba acabándose y eso que había empezado no hace muchos años.

— Esto quiere decir que me despedís - aclaró Sherlock sin ningún trapujo.  
— No es eso, solo te decimos que aquí ya has acabado tu ciclo - comentó de la mejor manera el que ahora era su ex jefe.  
\- ¿Cómo? Pero si Victor sigue estando en todos lados.   
\- El ciclo, Sherlock, el ciclo - comentó de forma despectiva su ex jefe.

La puerta grande del estudio se abrió y ambos salieron por ella, Sherlock con las manos en los bolsillos y su ex jefe sonriente y con las ideas claras.

— Todos te aman, pero de manera en la que puedan odiarte, ¿comprendes? Solo necesitamos encontrarte alguien quien te ame - Sherlock dijo ok y su ex jefe entró en su coche.

Mientras él se quejó allí cabizbajo mirando el suelo por el que una vez le había visto triunfar para acabar ahora en la miseria y en un agujero oscuro y grande, del que le iba a ser difícil salir. ¿Qué hacer ahora? A si, llamar John al móvil.

— Al habla John Watson - que gracioso se ponía a veces.

— Me han despedido por un presentador más joven - dijo sin trapujos Sherlock.  
— Pero, ¿seguirá siendo Game On?  
— Si, mismo plató, mismo nombre, mismos decorados. Pero como no, diferente presentador - comentó triste Sherlock mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

Por su parte, John estaba con su mejor amiga caminando hacía una reunión importante. Por primera vez dejará que una editora le lea su primer manuscrito acabado. ¿Sería bueno? ¿Gustaría tanto como para ser publicado? John miró el edificio donde trabaja esa editorial y le pareció enorme, con lo que sus temores empezaron a salir y palideció.

— Todo irá bien, lo importante es que no te pongas nervioso - comentó animándole su mejor amiga. John le sonrió.

La historia tampoco era para echar cohetes, era una historia contada desde el punto de vista de una joven de un colegio de Leeds que contaba como había representado Oliver con su clase, además había hecho bocetos. Pero todas las editoriales a las que había enviado el manuscrito lo habían rechazado con la excusa de "no es lo que estamos en estos momentos a publicar" o "no está en la línea de lo que publicamos" y desde que había recibido esas cartas ya hacía un mes y medio se había planteado el enchufismo. Por eso se encontraba subiendo treinta plantas para encontrarse con la persona que podría tener un ligero interés en publicarle el libro.             

— Cuando acabes la reunión vente a verme y me cuentas - John asintió sentándose en uno de los sofás de cuero de la pequeña zona de espera.

La jefa de su mejor amiga apareció y le habló en alemán, a lo que John le respondió también en alemán. Entraron en el despacho, era lujoso y espacioso, estaba decorado con carteles de libros de éxito que la editorial había publicado en algún momento, en un lado de la estancia había una estantería con diversos premios literarios, John se fijó de pasada en alguno y vio que eran importantes, algo que le hacía sentirse un poco descolocado. ¿Y si no encajaba en esa prestigiosa editorial?

— Y dime, ¿desde cuando trabajas con niños?  
— Desde hace unos 5 años más o menos. A veces pueden dar la lata y esas cosas - comentó John de manera divertida - si se portan mal, les tiró una silla, no, es broma, los expulso de clase y ya.  
— Para no ser inglés, lo habla muy bien. Es que en su curriculum pone que es de una pequeña región alemana - comentó la editora jefe.  
— ¿Perdone? Creo que se ha equivocado.  
— ¿Es usted la cita de las doce y media? - John asintió - Pero, ¿viene a por el puesto de niñero? - John negó y la redactora jefa le mandó salirse de su despacho.

Una vez que la breve reunión se acabó, buscó a su mejor amiga para darle la mala noticia.

— Lo siento, John - intentó consolarla.

La jefa de su mejor amiga apareció y le dijo que lo sentía. Que debían haberle avisado mejor de las cosas, ya que todo había sido un poco caos en la búsqueda de niñera o niñero para su hijo pequeño.

— Bueno, ¿a qué te dedicas? ¿Cuándo escribes?  
— Soy profesor de literatura en un pequeño colegio - respondió John haciendo que no se notara que se encontraba como pez fuera del agua - escribo por las noches, los fines de semana y si puedo temprano antes de irme a trabajar.  
— Parece que te gusta escribir. Mira, yo la semana que viene me iré dos o tres semanas de vacaciones, pero concreta bien una cita con mi secretaria para después del verano y hablamos las cosas. Y otra cosa, deja tu manuscrito a mi secretaria para que en mis vacaciones si tengo tiempo le pueda echar una ojeada de vez en cuando, para que cuando nos veamos a la vuelta podamos hablar de algo.

Eso iluminó la cara de John, que fue a hablar con la secretaria de la jefa de su mejor amiga y concretaron una cita para después del verano, a ver que le deparaba para entonces la suerte. 

Salió de allí con fuerzas para afrontar lo que quedaba de día y de verano hasta que se volviera a reencontrar con la editora jefe de la editorial donde él podría haber acabado trabajando como redactor y corrector de manuscritos, pero en vez de eso daba clases a niños, que no le importaba mucho, al contrario, le gustaba.


	9. 15 de Julio 1999

**15 de Julio 1999:**

Sherlock se había enamorado. Greg Lestrade. Tenía un bonito nombre, Greg Lestrade. Le encantaba como sonaba cuando pronunciaba Greg. 

Ahora por fin Sherlock se había quitado esa coleta que le hacía parecer un adolescente macarra y esa ropa que no le pegaba nada con el estilo de ropa que solía llevar habitualmente, en definitiva, estar con Greg le había hecho volverse más refinado, algo que a todos les gustaba.

— Te quiero, se que todavía no podemos casarnos. Pero que cojones, hagamos una boda falsa - se convenció de que ese no era el tono que debía decirle a su pareja - Greg, se que solo llevamos un año, pero ha sido maravilloso y me gustaría prometerte que nos casaremos cuando legalicen aquí o en otro país el matrimonio de personas del mismo sexo. Así que mientras solo te puedo ofrecer una boda falsa y mi eterno amor - mucho mejor, así se lo diría.

Ese mismo día, Greg le presentó al menor de los Holmes a su familia, eran una familia compuesta por Greg y dos hijos más de la misma edad. Les encontró a todos en la piscina que tenían dentro de la casa, todos salvo la madre de Greg se estaban bañando. Con lo que Greg le preguntó a Sherlock si no le importaba que el se bañara, a lo que no tuvo problema, ni puso objeción. Mientras él bebía un poco de vino observaba a su familia.

— ¿Tú no eras presentador de aquel programa de televisión con un tal Victor? - preguntó sin trapujos uno de los gemelos.  
— Si - y Sherlock le dio un sorbo a su bebida como diciendo, ahora estoy siendo un fracasado.  
\- ¿Lo recuerdas madre? Era ese programa que odiabas que viéramos y que nos mandabas apagar la televisión - comentó el otro gemelo mientras miraba a Sherlock beber - parece que esté hablando con un famoso y aun encima sea el novio de mi hermano mayor - el menor de los Holmes sonrió forzado - aunque ahora no se te ve por televisión.

La familia de Greg era peculiar, tenían dinero a parte de por los negocios del padre, por una herencia que la madre había heredado en joyas, de las cuales lucía en esos momentos un collar bañado en oro.

— Ahora que no se te ve por la televisión como puntualizó uno de los gemelos - Sherlock no quería preguntas incómodas - ¿a qué te dedicas?  
— Ahora le gusta producir - comentó Greg antes de que Sherlock dijera alguna burrada.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que todos salieron del agua y se arreglaran para cenar. Una vez que la cena acabó, la cual transcurrió en calma, se fueron a jugar a una sala. Allí jugaron al juego de ¿dónde estás Moriarty? Un juego en el que dos personas se vendan los ojos, se agarran de una de las manos, una lleva un papel enrollado y pregunta ¿dónde estás Moriarty? Mientras lo otra persona intenta que no le den con el papel enrollado moviendo la cabeza en todas direcciones.

— Moriarty es como se apellida el ex de mi mejor amigo – comentó Sherlock sin saber muy bien por qué lo decía.

— Sherlock, ¿por qué no juegas con Greg? – Miró a su novio, no quería jugar con él, no quería que le pasara nada – venga, vamos, no va a pasar nada.

Al final aceptó jugar con su novio, vengaron a ambos, se agarraron del brazo y Sherlock sin decir, ¿dónde estás Moriarty?, le pegó tan fuerte a su novio, que rompió la mesa de cristal italiano y dejó a su novio sangrando por la nariz. Se disculpó, pero en vano.

— Ni siquiera habías preguntado si estaba Moriarty – todos miraron como se encontraba Greg y Sherlock supo que no había sido una buena noche, que la familia de su novio le odiaba.

En otra parte de la ciudad, John regresaba a casa de un largo día de trabajo y despedidas de clase con sus compañeros. Estaba dejando la bicicleta en la puerta, cuando de repente, una vez dentro, sentado en el sofá y bebiendo alcohol se encontró a James.

— Esto me pasa por no cambiar la cerradura – se quejó John mientras se servía un poco de su vino bueno, no del barato que había traído y se estaba bebiendo James – te ves bien.

— Te puedes ir a la mierda, John – comentó toscamente James – sabes, estoy trabajando en algo, deja que te cuente, esto va sobre un chico y una joven, que se van a vivir juntos y compran un piso juntos, entonces él le pide un pre acuerdo matrimonial para cuando sea legal casarse, pero lo gracioso de la historia es que él chico de nombre Harry, sigue enamorado de su mejor amigo – John resopló sin ganas - ¿sabes como me he enterado de que es verdad todo esto? Porque he leído los poemas que le escribiste, si, no son buenos. Ya sabemos porqué te rechazaron en todas las editoriales el manuscrito que enviaste.

— Eres de lo que no hay, maldito – comentó John dejando su copa sobre la encimera y corrió a quitarle el diario de poemas a James, después de un forcejeo consiguió quitárselo – como vuelvas a entrar por aquí llamaré a la policía – gritó John descargando adrenalina -  y no me vengas con que es también tu maldito apartamento, porque no lo es, yo soy el que pagué la hipoteca. Tú solo estabas por casa, intentando aprender nuevos chistes para tus bolos en los que no te pagaban y viendo todo el día Pretty Woman.

— Te gusta Pretty Woman – dijo entre sollozos James.

— Odio Pretty Woman.

Una vez ambos serenados, se sentaron en una sillas de la terraza y James pidió perdón por haber entrado sin pre aviso y por haber revisado las pertenencias de John; sobre todo por ponerse celoso como se puso por unos poemas sobre Sherlock. Mientras John intentaba que toda esa pesadilla se fuera de su cabeza y pudiera estar tranquilo, James hablaba sin parar.

— Te extraño. Aquí – dijo señalándose el corazón – bueno, puede ser eso o que tengo gases, no se porqué inclinarme – John le miraba triste. También siento decirte que eres malo, solo los poemas lo son, el resto son buenas historias, no deberían haberte dicho que no tantas editoriales, tú vales John.

James se levantó y se fue caminando cabizbajo hacia la puerta. Y antes de salir de casa, justo al abrir la puerta, se dio un golpe con ella porque no se acordaba de que la puerta abría para a dentro y no para a fuera. Una vez serenado, se fue.

 


	10. 15 de Julio 2000

**15 de Julio 2000:**

Estaban ambos en una iglesia de gran tamaño y con mucha decoración tanto en mural como en ornamentación, toda esa decoración era de temática religiosa; no para casarse entre si, ya que eso no estaba legalizado y tampoco estaban juntos, ni mucho menos. Estaban allí porque era la boda de la mejor amiga de John. Sherlock había ido con Greg, lo suyo si iba en serio. En cambio, John estaba solo, desde que lo había dejado con James no había tenido una pareja. Sherlock miró de reojo a John y se lo encontró llorando, las bodas ponían a su mejor amigo sentimental. 

Una vez que la ceremonia acabó en aquella iglesia, que parecía no tener fin, primero con la música del coro de niños, luego con aquellos votos matrimoniales tan largos que los novios se decían y por último las fotos pertinentes fueron sacadas, todos fueron para la cena. El sitio donde se celebraba dicha cena estaba decorado con un estilo oriental, podía ser o chino o japonés, algo que a Sherlock no le gustó, al contrario, le pareció un estilo poco apropiado. Y lo más extraño es que la comida que allí servían no era oriental, sino que era española con toques italianos, una mezcla que fue del agradado de todos los que allí se encontraban celebrando el enlace matrimonial.

Sherlock presentó a Greg a su mejor amigo, debían conocerse de una vez por todas en persona, ya que John había oído hablar muchas buenas cosas de él. Greg le preguntó si alguna vez se habían acostado, le dio que lo intentaron, pero por casualidades del destino, no lo llegaron a hacer, simplemente habían dormido juntos en la misma cama en un viaje y ya. Greg besó a Sherlock antes de dejarle libre para que fuera con Mycroft a charlar un poco de cualquier cosa de la que hablaran. Porque Greg era el refinado de la relación, el que tenía mal similitud con las mujeres en muchos aspectos.

Mycroft le contó al menor de los Holmes como era su negocio, el negocio         que le haría más rico de lo que ya lo era y conseguiría que cualquier hombre o mujer se acostase con él, ya que era bisexual. Sherlock miró a Mycroft y supo que este le intentaba ofrecer un trabajo, ya que le entregó una tarjeta de trabajo. Pero como no, Sherlock rechazó la tarjeta y le dijo que no, que estaba bien, que no le hacía falta su ayuda, que volvería a estar en la cima tarde o temprano.

— Ha mejorado - comentó Mycroft, el otro mejor amigo del menor de los Holmes.  
— ¿Quién? - preguntó Sherlock.  
— John - señaló a donde se encontraba.

Sherlock le miró, llevaban más de un año sin verse y en ese tiempo, John había cambiado mucho. Desde que lo había dejado con James, su vida era mucho mejor, ya no tenía que mantener a alguien con su sueldo de profesor y tenía más tiempo para escribir; se fijó en que tenía mejor aspecto y que vestía mejor, sería por la ocasión, ya que estaba elegante. Pero aún así le gustó, sintió algo hacía su mejor amigo y sonrió.

La novia estaba en el improvisado karaoke de la boda cantando borracha alguna canción de Queen y para colmo, el público también cantaba a destiempo, ya que cada uno iba a su propio ritmo. John sabía que su mejor amiga no era buena en cuanto a dotes musicales se referían, pero igualmente le vitoreó cuando acabó la canción y eso le dio pie a cantar otra canción.

Cuando por fin Sherlock y John se sentaron a solas a hablar en unos asientos que había en un lado del salón de banquetes, ambos se relajaron. Estaba siendo una noche de muchos reencuentros con gente a la que llevaban siglos sin ver.

— Greg parece muy buena persona. Me alegro por vosotros dos. La cosa parece ir en serio.  
— Lo es, John. No me creo que esté con alguien como yo. Es un sueño precioso tener a Greg en mi vida - respondió el menor de los Holmes animado - ven, tengo que contarte algo y quiero que nadie más lo escuche, serás el primero en saberlo.

Ambos se levantaron, con las copas en mano y una botella de vino tinto salieron la terraza. Hacía una noche perfecta para hablar y estar a fuera. John se apoyó en la barandilla mientras Sherlock caminaba por el balcón, que no es que fuera pequeño, de modo sonriente.

— Bueno, ¿qué era eso que me tenías que decir y no me has dicho a dentro? - preguntó John curioso.  
— Como sabes, vamos a celebrar una falsa boda hasta que podamos casarnos los homosexuales - John asintió, de eso si tenía constancia, aunque llevaran mucho sin verse, porque solían hablar por teléfono durante varias horas seguidas - pero eso no es lo único, vamos a ser padres. Ya se que ninguno se puede quedar embarazado, por eso hemos pagado un vientre de alquiler.   
— Sherlock, me alegro por todo. Ya veo que a uno de los dos si le va de maravilla - John se acercó a Sherlock y le abrazó.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos tenían intención de besarse, se podía notar en que ambos miraban con ganas los labios del otro. Pero Sherlock fue quien recapacitó y se apartó con elegancia, no quería que el beso fuera a más; sobre todo, no quería que Greg les pillara besándose.

— Toma - el menor de los Holmes le entregó a John un sobre blanco con flores en los bordes y letras en relieve - la invitación a nuestra falsa boda. Avisa si irás o no acompañado, aunque por tu historial vendrás solo - John por ese comentario empezó a pegar a Sherlock en los brazos pero siéndose - John, que solo era broma.

John paró de pegar a su mejor amigo, cogió su copa y le dio un sorbo a su contenido.

— Ya que estamos confesando cosas y diciéndonos secretos. Tengo algo que contarte – John sonrió – me han adelantado un poco de dinero para que escriba un libro. Si, Sherlock, por fin me van a publicar.

— Eso es genial. Por fin algo mejora en tu vida. Me alegro por ti, vas a ser grande – comentó Sherlock animado y abrazando a su mejor amigo. Una vez que el abrazo duró lo suficiente, se volvieron a separar de nuevo antes de que algo pasara.

 Se miraron, estuvieron bebiendo en el suelo hasta que se acabó el contenido de la botella y eso hizo que entraran de nuevo a la fiesta, ya quedaban pocas personas allí reunidas. Con lo que ambos se despidieron y se fueron de allí. También se despidieron de los novios, no había que olvidarse que habían sido invitados.


	11. 15 de Julio 2001

**15 de Julio 2001:**

Sherlock y Greg se habían mudado hacía aproximadamente ya unos cuatro meses a una casa de tamaño medio de dos plantas en un barrio de casas unifamiliares de la ciudad londinense, era una casa con un pequeño pero agradable jardín, donde la pequeña Nina jugaría en el columpio que Sherlock iba a construir tarde o temprano.

Sherlock había comenzado a trabajar en la empresa de comida orgánica que  Mycroft poseía, había comenzado en el eslabón más bajo de la cadena, pero no le importaba, al contrario, que le contratara fue algo que agradeció, así se sentía útil después de haber sido rechazado en las cadenas de televisión, tanto como actor como productor de algún programa o serie. Mycroft le explicó al menor de los Holmes como funcionaba la empresa y Sherlock entre bostezos escuchaba atentamente. Desde que habían tenido a Nina, poco pegaba ojo.

Esa misma noche, Greg tenía una despedida de solteras con sus compañeras de trabajo, o eso decía él. Así que Sherlock se quedó al cargo de la pequeña, lo iban a pasar muy bien, ya que casi nunca podía estar con ella, porque siempre estaba muy cansado después de una dura jornada de 8 horas y de no dormir mucho por las noches.

— Pásalo bien, nosotros tenemos una noche de fiesta muy divertida – comentó Sherlock mirando a Greg y luego a la pequeña.

— Volveré mañana por la mañana, no la acuestes tarde – dijo Greg besando a Sherlock.

Greg le explicó a Sherlock como quedaban las cosas para que Nina cenara y se fuera a dormir a su hora. El menor de los Holmes le contó un chiste a cerca de la comida india y si le podía dar curry a la pequeña, pero como siempre, Greg no lo entendió, nunca se reía con las bromas de Sherlock, algo que el menor de los Holmes no veía bien.

Greg volvió a besar a su novio y se marchó, ya que el taxi había aparcado en la puerta y le estaba avisando con el claxon de que ya estaba allí. Una vez a solas, Sherlock miró a la pequeña que lloraba; intentó calmarla con su voz, pero como no lo conseguía, puso música a ver si así lo conseguía. Sherlock cantaba, pero ni con esas. Así que sacó la artillería pesada, los animales de peluche.

Jugó con ellos mientras la pequeña le observaba tranquila y queriendo cogerlos sentada en el sofá, una vez que el menor de los Holmes se cansó de jugar con los muñecos de peluche, se sentó en el sofá, puso a la pequeña Nina en su regazo y puso la televisión. Lo primero que apareció, fue el programa que presentaba su ex novio, Victor.

— Mira Nina, el ex de papá – dijo Sherlock señalando la televisión - ¿a qué es un poco gritón de más?

Y en efecto lo era, no tenía la tele muy alta, pero la voz de Victor era chillona, con lo que Nina, que había estado tranquila la anterior media hora, volvía a llorar por culpa de Victor. Así que el menor de los Holmes apagó la televisión, cogió a la pequeña en brazos y se puso a leerle en voz alta un libro, que casualmente era el libro de John, porque por fin John había conseguido que le publicaran algo y era realmente bueno, tanto lo era, que calmaba los gritos y sollozos de la pequeña Nina.

Cuando por fin acostó a la pequeña, el teléfono sonó, Sherlock corrió a cogerlo pronto para que no sonara mucho y no despertara a la pequeña.

— ¿John? – Preguntó Sherlock.

— No, soy yo – comentó desde la otra línea Greg, que se encontraba en baja en una habitación de hotel.

— Lo siento mucho, querido – se disculpó Sherlock - ¿Cómo te va? ¿Todo bien? ¿Te estás divirtiendo? Ya sabes que vale divertirse y desmelenarse un poco. Y no te preocupes por Nina, por fin se ha dormido, ha costado, pero por fin ya está durmiendo como un angelito que es. Pero ha sido mi culpa por darle el café equivocado, debí haberle dado descafeinado.

Se escuchó una pequeña risa al otro lado de la línea y Sherlock supo que por fin había conseguido hacer reír a su novio, milagro.

— Ahora nos iremos a la fiesta, ya que estábamos cenando en un restaurante – comentó Greg con naturalidad caminando por la habitación del hotel, donde lo había hecho con otro hombre y ese otro hombre había sido Mycroft, si, engañaba a Sherlock con uno de sus mejores amigos – y, una pregunta, ¿tú estás bien? ¿Todo correcto?

— Si, todo va bien por aquí, yo estoy bien – respondió Sherlock bebiendo de su copa – pero ya sabes que yo no soy bueno como padre y novio, pero intento dar lo mejor de mi, ya sabes.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Greg, que se encontraba sentado en la cama donde hacía nada lo había hecho salvajemente con Mycroft, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido. En cambio Mycroft se paseaba por la estancia tapado solo con una toalla, de la cual iba a ser desprovista dentro de poco, ya que Greg se mordía el labio para no lanzarse a por Mycroft en esos momentos.

— Sherlock, no te martirices así, lo estás haciendo bien – dijo Greg intentando animar a su novio.

— Sabes que no es verdad, pero aprecio tus ánimos. Se que si tuvieras un ticket, ya me habrías devuelto hace mucho – esperó que Greg se riera, pero nada, esta vez no consiguió hacerle reír, una pena, porque el chiste era bueno – pero ya sabes que yo estoy trabajando en eso, que estoy trabajando para ser mejor.

— Esto Sherlock, es hora, me tengo que ir, me están esperando para irnos. Te veo mañana. Buenas noches – comentó Greg intentando acabar cuanto antes la llamada.

— Buenas noches, no te emborraches mucho – dijo Sherlock antes de colgar la llamada más tonta que había tenido con Greg, porque no habían sacado nada y a la vez solo había sido para saber como estaba Nina y como se encontraba Sherlock, aunque a Greg le importaba poco.


	12. 15 de Julio 2002

**15 de Julio 2002:**

Sherlock iba en el tren que conecta Inglaterra con Francia; su aspecto era un poco desaliñado, llevaba cinco días sin afeitarse, además con la ropa que decía que era un fracasado, le iba muy bien, para la situación que estaba viviendo. Suspiró resignado mientras se colocaba cómodo en el asiento.

Miró el libro que una niña estaba leyendo en el tren y sonrió, ver que John era leído le gustaba. Que colmo, John le gustaba e iba a descubrir si John sentía lo mismo cuando llegara a París. Una vez que se bajaron en la primera estación, le dio a la niña que conocía al autor, a la niña se le iluminó la cara y le dijo a Sherlock que le dijera al autor de aquel libro, que nunca dejara de escribir, que tenía talento y el menor de los Holmes le comentó que no se preocupara que se lo diría.

Una vez que después de varios trenes llegó a París, bajó del tren no muy convencido, no sabía muy bien que es lo que hacía allí, pero ya que estaba, iba a aprovechar el tiempo que estuviera; porque no sabía cuantos días iba a quedarse, podían ser dos, una semana o un mes, quien sabe cuantos; para estar con su mejor amigo, ya que Mycroft había dejado de ser su otro mejor amigo. Al ver a John sujetando un cartel que ponía Monsieur Holmes supo que ese era su amigo y dibujó una sonrisa en su cara para que John no se preocupara por nada.

— Mira como se cuida el escritor, ahora eres un escritor en París, un escritor en una ciudad bohemia, pilla muchas ideas buenas ya que estás aquí, seguro que de esas ideas sale algo bueno como tu primera novela, la cual se la he leído completa a la pequeña Nina y una niña me dijo en uno de los trenes que era de lo mejor que había leído y que tenías talento, mucho - comentó el menor de los Holmes al ver lo guapo que estaba su mejor amigo - en cambio, yo parezco un fracasado con estas pintas. Debí darme cuenta de como filtrearon en la boda de tu mejor amiga, pero yo solo tenía ojos para ti. Ya sabes ahora que ambos estamos solteros...  
—  Estás, yo he conocido a alguien. Se que es difícil de creer, pero es cierto. Se llama Paul - dijo John bajo la mirada de asombro de su mejor amigo - vamos, no vivo lejos.

Caminaron sin decir nada por las diversas calles parisinas, no caminaron mucho, porque como había dicho John, no vivía lejos y en efecto, no vivía lejos, Sherlock se encontraba perplejo. Cuando por fin llegaron al pequeño piso parisino de John, que no tenía una gran vista, pero aún así era acogedor, Sherlock volvió en si. Miró de pasada la estancia y consiguió articular palabra.

—  ¿Cómo?   
—  ¿Cómo? Pues nos conocimos en un bar mientras él tocaba el piano - relataba John - sabes, se fijó en la manera en la que le escuchaba tocar esas piezas clásicas y desde ese momento estamos juntos. No te lo tomes mal, que yo haya conocido a alguien no quiere decir que tú no vayas a conocer a alguien que te quiera más de lo que Greg te quería - John intentaba animar a Sherlock - me voy a terminar de arreglar ya que hemos quedado con Paul en el café donde va a tocar durante cuatro horas. Va a ser una velada deliciosa.

John se metió en el baño y maldijo esa situación que se había creado en pocos minutos. En cambio, el menor de los Holmes miró la estancia, se fijó en la mesa ordenada y encontró un cartel del tal Paul, lo miró con detenimiento antes de hacerlo una bola y lanzarla por la estancia. Una vez que ambos estuvieron arreglados, salieron del piso camino al café. Era un 15 de Julio agradable, París estaba radiante.

—  Mira allí sentado - Sherlock obedeció - es Paul, mi irlandés, si, es pelirrojo y aún encima irlandés, ¿qué más se puede pedir?  
—  Esto John, será mejor que me vaya, va a ser violento para ambos. Daré una vuelta por la ciudad, volveré al piso y ya mañana me vuelvo a Londres - John se entristeció por aquello - tú diviértete por ambos, disfruta de las cuatro horas de música clásica.

John miró como su mejor se iba hasta desaparecer de su ángulo de visión. Fue a junto de Paul, se dieron un beso y antes de entrar en el local, John se disculpó y corrió por las escaleras del paseo.

—  Sherlock. Sherlock - gritaba John desesperadamente intentando captar la atención de su mejor amigo.

El menor de los Holmes se dio la vuelta perplejo, no entendía muy bien que hacía allí John en vez de irse con su novio Paul a escucharle tocar durante las cuatro horas siguientes.

— Te olvidabas la llave y a mí- comentó John a escasos centímetros de Sherlock, sonriendo y sabiendo que lo que decía alegraba a su mejor amigo - prométeme que no te irás con otro y que me amarás siempre. Porque yo lo haré.  
— Claro que si, nunca te abandonaría - comentó Sherlock sonriente a orillas del Sena - te quiero ahora y te querré siempre.

Con esas palabras, se dieron entre ambos un beso, un beso que llevaban ansiando años, un beso lleno de amor y sentimientos maravillosos.

— Te quiero - comentó John abrazando a Sherlock por el cuello - eres genial a tu manera y me encanta.  
— Esto yo... - el menor de los Holmes se encontraba en una nube y no sabía que decir, con lo que John aprovechó para volver a besarle - volvamos al piso.

Y caminaron juntos de la mano mientras John le enseñaba un poco la ciudad, ya que estaban allí, John no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de enseñarle a Sherlock la ciudad que le había inspirado para su segunda novela. Cuando por fin llegaron al piso, se desnudaron entre besos y por primera vez, consumaron su amor. Para ambos el haberlo hecho significaba que la relación iba a durar mucho tiempo, ya que se conocían muy bien por ser los mejores amigos. A partir de ese momento, no se separarían, volverían juntos a Londres y juntos volverían a hacer su vida, juntos volverían a ser felices para siempre.


	13. 15 de Julio 2003

**15 de Julio 2003:**

— Esto… John, ¿por qué no te mudas a vivir conmigo? - John miró con perplejidad a su novio, si, podía decirlo ya, eran pareja y no lo llevaban nada mal - en teoría es como si ya vivieras aquí. Es que pasas más tiempo aquí que en tu propia casa.

John sabía que Sherlock tenía razón, sabía que estaba pagando un alquiler para nada, ya que casi no dormía allí desde que habían regresado a Londres hacía ya casi ocho meses. Porque siendo sinceros, ambos preferían la convivencia mutua del otro, que la soledad.

— Me lo pensaré - comentó John mirando a su novio.  
— Si debes pensarlo es que no quieres y podré pedírselo a otro, a alguien que me quiera más - dijo Sherlock para que su novio dijera si - además estás pagando un alquiler que no te compensa porque no estás viviendo casi nada en ese piso. Y recuerda que en París ya fuimos compañeros de piso y fuimos buenos, la convivencia no fue mala.  
— Entonces, ¿qué me quieres preguntar? Porque no me ha quedado muy claro, como te vas por las ramas.  
— ¿Te vendrías a vivir conmigo? - preguntó Sherlock al momento que John se abalanzó sobre él y le tiraba al sofá - contigo aquí no traería a mis ligues, nos iríamos a un hotel - comentó bromeando Sherlock.

Una vez tirados en el sofá, John empezó a besar a su novio por todos lados, primero por la boca, luego por el cuello, hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, uno que tenía 2 años y medio.

— ¿Qué pasa con Nina?   
— Se acostumbrará a tener cuatro padres masculinos. Todavía tiene dos años y medio. No te preocupes por eso - y el menor de los Holmes besó a John de manera apasionada.

Se levantaron del sofá, se arreglaron, primero lo hizo Sherlock que mientras John se arreglaba en el baño fue a la tienda del barrio a por leche fresca y a por el periódico del día, les gustaba estar informados de la actualidad. A la hora del desayuno él lee las secciones de sociedad y deportes, en cambio John lee las de política y sucesos.

— Deberíamos pensar en mudarnos a una casa más grande, para que los tres estemos mejor y más espaciosos. Así tú tendrías tu propio despacho para que escribas tus historias y la niña una habitación más espaciosa para sus cosas para cuando venga los fines de semana.  
— A la noche o mañana lo hablamos todo con calma y detenimiento. Hay mucho que pensar. No vamos a tomar la decisión tan a la ligera - dice John acabando su desayuno.  
Sherlock se despide de John como cada mañana con un beso en la entrada de la estación de metro, ve como su novio baja con la bicicleta las escaleras y, cuando desaparece de su ángulo de visión, regresa a casa a terminar de recoger lo que no les ha dado tiempo antes de que John se marchara al trabajo. Porque aunque ahora John escribiera, seguía dando clases para tener un sueldo fijo a fin de mes, aunque se había cambiado de colegio de enseñanza, solo para no ver al director con quien tuvo unos pequeños encontronazos sexuales hace unos años.

Por otro lado, por fin Serlock se había hecho autónomo, le costó que su padre le financiara la idea de proyecto, pero cuando lo hizo, el menor de los Holmes le comentó que no le defraudaría. Ha empezado un pequeño negocio de comida gourmet de todo el mundo, pero sobre todo inglesa y española. Todavía tiene mucho que hacer, porque todavía no tiene todo colocado, pero poco a poco. Se acerca a la tienda a ver como está todo y al ver que no va mal, se queda allí durante el día para colocar las cosas. A la tarde, después de comer, John aparece de sorpresa. Escucha como Sherlock recita unos votos, los que se dirán en unos pocos meses en Holanda, ya que en Inglaterra todavía no se pueden casar las personas del mismo sexo. La boda será una boda sencilla, donde solo irán los padres de John, el padre de Sherlock, la hermana de Sherlock, la mejor amiga de John con su marido y Greg y Mycroft con la pequeña Nina. Va a ser una boda sencilla en un país extranjero.

— Gracias a los pocos que habéis podido venir hasta Holanda para la boda de John y mía, es un honor casarme con semejante hombre, es tan alocado. Pausa para risas - imita unas risas - sigamos, esto bla bla bla...  
— Que bonitos votos.  
— John - grita Sherlock asustado - no debías estar espiándome. Y más cuando estoy ensayando algo importante, no quiero que salgan mal.  
\- Saldrán bien, sobre todo no digas bla bla bla o te quedarán unos votos horribles – dice John riéndose y arrinconando a Sherlock contra un estante que acababa de colocar el menor de los Holmes.

John empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Sherlock mientras le miraba con una sonrisa pícara y le besaba en los labios, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, no habían podido antes del desayuno y lo necesitaba en esos momentos.

— ¿Otra vez? - John asintió mientras Sherlock suspiraba - podría perder mi licencia antes de abrir y no sería bueno para el negocio.

Este se apartó resentido y miró al menor de los Holmes, sabía que le debía algo por dejarle con el calentón, así que esa noche lo harían hasta caer exhaustos como se llamaba John Hamish Watson. Sherlock por su parte, le dijo que se lo compensaría, que no se preocupara. John dejó a su novio acabar en la tienda, para que ambos pudieran volver caminando juntos hacia su apartamento, del que tarde o temprano se irían para uno más grande, el menor de los Holmes quería cambiar de aires y quedarse en la casa en la que fue durante poco tiempo feliz con Greg no le hacía nada bien, quería algo diferente, algo que dijera, este es el presente y el futuro con John Hamish Watson.


	14. 15 de Julio 2004

**15 de Julio 2004:**

John y Sherlock se habían mudado hacía unos pocos meses a una casa más grande, esta contaba con tres habitaciones, la primera era la de John y Sherlock, la segunda era la de la pequeña Nina y la última para invitados, también contaban con un despacho para que John escribiese, lo tenía decorado en un estilo vintage con su ordenador y su máquina de escribir, máquina con la cual había escrito aquellas cartas a Sherlock mientras él no estaba en la ciudad y donde también había escrito el primer libro que había sido rechazado, mucho había vivido esa máquina de escribir.

— Están llamando al timbre - Sherlock negó con la cabeza, ya que no quería levantarse.

Estaban sentados uno encima del otro en la silla del despacho de John, leyendo lo último que el escritor había escrito. John sabía que aún tenía que pulirlo, pero a Sherlock le gustaba, siempre le gustaba todo lo que su marido hacía, así no tenía mucho criterio objetivo.

—  De verdad que llaman al timbre. Si no lo escuchas es que estás sordo - dijo John intentando levantarse para ir a ver quien era.  
—  Escucho lo que quiero ir y es a ti - Sherlock siguió agarrando a su marido y le besó el cuello mientras apartaba mechones de pelo de la cara de él para besarle - te quiero.

El timbre sonó por tercer vez, esa vez, por fin, Sherlock se levantó sin ninguna gana, pero fue a ver de quien se trataba.

—  Al fin abres, ya pensé que no querías verme - comentó Greg - Nina entra en casa de Sherlock. Nos vemos el domingo por la noche.

La pequeña hizo caso a Greg y entró en la casa por la que corrió para encontrarse con John.

—  ¿Queréis pasar a tomar algo? - pregunto Sherlock sin saber muy bien que hacer - Buenas Mycroft – saludó el menor de los Holmes al actual novio de Greg que se encontraba al lado del coche.

Mycroft había vuelto a la categoría de amigos del menor de los Holmes, pero sin llegar a la de mejores amigos, todavía no se lo había ganado.

—  Gracias por la invitación, pero tenemos que irnos. Es noche de juegos en casa de mis padres y si no vamos, a mi madre le da algo - respondió Greg calmado - sabes, ahora Nina quiere venir a veros, pero habrá un momento en el que no.  
—  Lo se, por el momento dejemos que se divierta por aquí, ya cuando sea mayor que elija con quien quiere estar, mientras que siga así la cosa. Que tengáis buena noche de juegos, que no te lesione.

Greg entró en el coche en el momento que la pequeña Nina salía a despedir a Greg y Mycroft con la mano.

—  ¿Vamos a ir al parque o a la piscina? – preguntó Nina sin saber que le tenían preparado.  
—  A donde la princesa quiera - comentó Sherlock entrando en la casa y sentándose en el sofá con la pequeña en el colo.  
—  ¿John? - preguntó ella mirando al marido de uno de sus padres - ¿piscina? 

John asintió animado y empezó a hacerle pedorretas y cosquillas a Nina, esta no paraba de reírse hasta que Sherlock les pidió que pararan, pero no querían. Con lo que le hicieron cosquillas a él.

—  Sois el demonio, no os doy enseñado a ninguno de los dos - comentó el mejor de los Holmes - a arreglarse y a la piscina. Vamos a enseñarte a nadar sin manguitos.

Aquello animo a la pequeña que corrió arrastrando a John a su habitación para que le vistiera. Se puso un precioso bañador de color azul verdoso con flores de color rosa. Era el perfecto bañador para tan linda niña.

—  Que guapa estás - comentó John una vez que terminó de arreglarla - vas a ser la envidia de toda la piscina.

La pequeña se sonrojó, le dio las gracias a John y se fue al salón, donde vio la televisión hasta que su padre y John estuvieron arreglados. Pasaron un buen día de piscina, donde enseñaron a la pequeña a nadar, aunque como no, le quedaba aún mucho por aprender para nadar sola sin miedo. Cenaron en un italiano donde Nina se tomó una pequeña pizza margarita y ellos compartieron una grande y un plato de pasta para ambos.

—  ¿Te lo has pasado bien? - preguntó su padre cambiando la ropa de la pequeña por el pijama para meterla en la cama.  
—  Mucho, te quiero - y con esas palabras abrazó a su padre y le dio un beso antes de desaparecer para ir al cuarto de baño a lavarse los dientes.

Sherlock se llevó la mano a la mejilla que le besó y mientras sonreía, sus lágrimas de alegría se manifestaron. John pilló a su marido llorando, le preguntó que pasaba y se lo contó. John le besó y se fue a contarle un cuento a la pequeña Nina. Le contó el de como había conocido a su padre, pero adornando un poco la historia, para que fuera algo más amena y entretenida. Una vez que acabó el cuento, mejor dicho cuando la pequeña se quedó dormida, fue a junto de su esposo.

—  Sherlock, quiero un bebé - comentó John - quiero ser padre. Pero ya sabes que toca.  
— Lo se, debo saber si es mía o de Greg, - aclaró el menor de los Holmes sin ganas de saber la verdad, ya resultaba no ser de él, sería una desilusión, ya que dentro de él albergaba la esperanza de ser el padre biológico - nos haremos lo antes posible la prueba y cuando sepamos todo, empezaremos los trámites para la madre de alquiler. Va a ser un proceso largo, pero valdrá la pena, porque seguro que tendrá tus preciosos genes y será un bebé sano y precioso como tú.  
—  Te quiero y me da igual si se parece más a mí o a ti, con que sea sano como tú dices, me basta y me sobra. Seguro que entre ambos elegiremos bien a la candidata adecuada - y ambos se dieron un beso seguido de caricias y mordidas de labio.


	15. 15 de Julio 2005

**15 de Julio 2005:**

Sherlock y John se encontraban en el baño arreglándose para irse a trabajar. Sherlock se miró al espejo y se sintió cansado, con lo que John le propuso que fuera con él a nadar para verse mejor y menos agotado, a lo que su marido dijo que no, porque tenía que trabajar en la tienda, ya que tocaba inventariado, que hacían una vez cada mes.

— Como quieras no vengas — comentó un poco molesto John — para tú información, la madre de alquiler no está embarazada.

— Esto, ¿John como lo sabes? — preguntó Sherlock una vez a fuera y preparado para irse al trabajo, mientras John seguía en pijama y bata, ya que hoy iba a trabajar en casa la mayor parte del día — podíamos intentarlo de nuevo.

Intentarlo de nuevo suponía mucho gasto, ya que la fecundación in Vitro no era precisamente barata. Sherlock intentó agarrar del brazo a su marido, pero este se apartó mientras caminaba cabizbajo. Al final Sherlock consiguió agarrarle por la cintura y abrazarle.

— Da igual que sea caro, lo conseguiremos, tendremos nuestro propio bebé, ya lo verás — inspiró el aroma que tenía John y luego le besó en la mejilla — mira, siento que pase esto, ambos pensábamos que a la tercera iba la vencida, pero no podemos darnos por vencido tan fácilmente. ¿Estás bien?

— Bueno, no del todo, pero lo que siento ahora es que mis enfados los pague contigo, cuando tú estás aquí apoyándome mientras intento tener mi propio hijo. Ya que tú tienes a Nina — comentó John con semblante triste. Solo que hoy no es nuestro día, será eso.

Sherlock sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba correteando por un parque con la pequeña Nina y el nuevo bebé seguido por John.

— Aunque esto no haya salido bien, vamos a celebrar que seguimos luchando por conseguirlo, no quiero verte triste ni nada, sabes que te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo — aquello no estuvo mal por parte del menor de los Holmes — ¿nos vemos una vez que acabe el trabajo? Iremos al cine, donde te dejaré elegir la película y luego si no es muy tarde, iremos a cenar por ahí como si estuviéramos en una cita. ¿Te parece bien?

Por primera vez en todo el día, John sonrió y aceptó el plan de Sherlock, acto seguido para sellar el trato se besaron y luego Sherlock se fue a trabajar, tenía mucho que hacer y si no llegaba pronto, no podría cumplir la promesa del cine y la cena. Una vez que Sherlock se fue a trabajar, John volvió a dentro, allí recogió las cosas que habían dejado sin recoger del desayuno y luego se ducho y se cambió de ropa. Eligió un vaquero gastado, con una camiseta floja y unas chanclas, algo cómodo para estar en la mesa de trabajo. Con lo de la madre de alquiler y que no se quedaba embarazada, sus ideas para escribir no estaban funcionando como esperaba, algo que no le gustaba mucho, pero aún así, intentaba que funcionaran. Los rayos de sol inundaron la estancia y tuvo la idea, tuvo esa idea que haría que la historia encajara, así que se puso a escribir durante un buen rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora, con lo que se fue a comer para luego ir a la piscina a despejar su mente, ya que la tenía con mil cosas.

No cocinó mucha cosa, unas cuantas pechugas de pavo con ensalada y listo, tampoco quería comer demasiado, sino estaría pesada para poder nadar bien. Al acabar de comer, recogió todo, se puso el bañador, cogió todo lo que iba a necesitar una vez que saliera del agua y se tuviera que arreglar para quedar con Sherlock. Puso la bolsa en la cesta de la bicicleta, durante el trayecto que duró el paseo en bicicleta a la piscina, pensó que película iban a ver Sherlock y él esa noche, debería ser una extranjera, ya que amaba el cine francés.

En la piscina, nadó durante una buena hora y media, aproximadamente, hasta que dijo que ya era suficiente, porque sino se hacía tarde. Se cambió y aseó en los vestuarios masculinos del gimnasio al que iba a nadar; una vez que estuvo por fin cambiado del todo. Antes de montarse de nuevo en la bicicleta, mandó un mensaje de voz a Sherlock

— Soy yo, acabo de salir de la piscina, ya voy para allí, puede que me retrase unos cinco minutos nada más, pero no te preocupes, ya quiero verte e ir contigo al cine, por cierto ya he elegido la película. Esto… — paró un momento antes de continuar — siento como me puse por la mañana, no era mi intención. También quiero decirte, que te quiero, que gracias por estar a mi lado para apoyarme siempre.

John sabía por primera vez que lo que sentía sobre su marido era real y que era un amor correspondido, algo que le gustaba aún más. Envió la nota de voz y se guardó el móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina de verano. Se montó en la bicicleta, para no molestar a los peatones, fue por la carretera y cada vez que cambiaba de dirección avisaba al conductor que tenía detrás de él con una mano, así no tendría problemas para que le dejaran pasar sin que sufriera daños. Miró un momento al cielo y vio que las nubes cada vez eran más oscuras, algo que no le gustaba, porque odiaba la lluvia en verano, le hacía sentirse deprimido. Al final, la lluvia empezó y cada vez era más y más fuerte, con lo que se estaba empapando del todo, iba a estar muy presentable para su cita con Sherlock.

Pidió permiso con su mano para cambiar de dirección, el autobús le dejó pasar a la callejuela que se encontraba a mano izquierda, iba pendiente de no llegar más tarde de lo que estaba llegando a su destino, con lo que no vio al camión que se acercaba por la calle principal, él no había parado en el cruce y por culpa de eso, fue arroyado de tal manera por dicho camión, que su bicicleta quedó entre las ruedas del camión y él tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse, ya que tenía un pie desencajado, la columna rota y sangre por todos lados; su respiración era corta y poco duró, ya que murió al cabo de unos minutos.

Por su parte, Sherlock estaba esperando con impaciencia a John, revisó su teléfono móvil y vio que tenía un mensaje de voz de él, lo escuchó mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara, completamente ajeno a lo que le había ocurrido a John y porqué se estaba retrasando más de lo que decía en el mensaje de voz.

La gente se fue acercando al cadáver sin vida de John para llamar a emergencias y que lo sacaran de allí, mucha gente se quedó allí expectante a lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando uno de los que estaba ayudando con lo de llamar a urgencias encontró la cartera de John y su móvil, el cual no estaba dañado, cosa extraña, buscaron el número de contacto del fallecido y le dieron la noticia.

Para Sherlock aquella noticia fue dura, demasiado, fue una noticia que le impactó de tal manera que no supo como reaccionar, pidió no ser molestado en los días siguientes, solo quería estar tirado en la cama llorando y comiendo helado, porque haber perdido a su mejor amigo y a su último gran amor había sido un gran batacazo para él. Ahora ya no tenía a nadie con quien despertarse por las mañanas, a quien abrazar y decirle te quiero, y ahora le tocaría decirle a la madre de alquiler que ya no necesitaba de sus servicios, que ya no iba a tenerlo, porque tenerlo sería para él algo doloroso, algo que le dejaría hecho polvo, porque si siguiera con lo del bebé, tendría a un mini John o una mini John y estaría todos los días pensando en que ya no podría compartir aquella felicidad con quien más había amado en su vida. Ahora se sentía débil y triste.

Una vez en su casa, se tiró en la cama y miró al espacio vacío que había en ella, aquel vacío hacía ver que en efecto, lo que había pasado no había sido un sueño, sino algo de verdad. Con lo que el menor de los Holmes se hundió más en su miseria.


	16. 15 de Julio 2006

**15 de Julio 2006:**

Había pasado un año desde el fallecimiento de John y todavía no se lo creía, no pensaba que era real, su media naranja, su alma gemela había muerto hacía un año. En vez de quedarse en el piso lamentándose por la pérdida salió de bares y discotecas. Acabó en la nueva discoteca de moda de la ciudad, al principio por sus pintas poco arregladas no le dejaron pasar, pero luego el de seguridad de la puerta hizo la vista gorda y le dejó pasar.

Allí se encontraba fuera de lugar, estaba solo y no tenía con quien disfrutar de las diversas canciones que estaban a poner, además eran muy estridentes para su gusto, ya no estaba para esos meneos de cuerpo. Sin querer se cayó encima de un hombre algo más joven que él y con un carácter de mil demonios, era de mil demonios, porque no dejó que el menor de los Holmes se disculpara, ya que empezó a empujarle y a pegarle la cara, Sherlock se defendió como pudo, pero su cara acabó aplastada contra el cristal que quedó sangrando.

Sherlock no quería ir al hospital, se negaba a que le mirara un médico, así que salió de la discoteca como pudo bajo la mirada de la gente, entró en un taxi, al principio el taxista no quería llevarle a ningún lado por si le manchaba la tapicería, pero una vez que Sherlock le dijo que le pagaba el triple de lo que costara el trayecto, el taxista accedió.

Cansado y con la cara y las costillas magulladas entró por la puerta iba a subir las escaleras que comunicaban al segundo piso para poder ir a su habitación, pero lo que estaba intentando era mantenerse de pie mientras intentaba quitarse la ropa, pero era imposible, se quedó en el tramo principal de las escaleras en forma fetal.

La pequeña Nina, que tenía unas llaves del piso de su padre, entró por la puerta principal seguida de Greg, caminó junto a su conejo de peluche por el pasillo, quería ir a la habitación de su padre para poder sacarle de la cama y hacer con él cosas. Pero, antes de llegar a las escaleras le encontró tirado en el suelo, sus ojos se agrandaron al verle así y su expresión era de tristeza.

— Papá — Sherlock escuchó la leve voz de su pequeña, con lo que levantó como pudo la vista para verla, en ese momento, Greg entraba con el resto de cosas de Nina por la puerta principal.

— Hola princesa — dijo el mejor de los Holmes con su mano en el esternón y su cara llena de sangre mientras contemplaba el rostro angelical de su hija.

Greg gritaba el nombre de Sherlock y de Nina, ninguno le hacía caso, con lo que corrió a ver que pasaba y cuando se encontró a Sherlock tirado en el suelo, se agachó a su lado y obligó a Nina a que fuera a su habitación, ver así a su padre biológico era un shock tremendo para ella, algo que tardaría tiempo en asimilar y sobre todo comprender.

— No va todo bien, lo he arruinado todo, todo está mal — comentaba Sherlock entre sollozos cada vez más pronunciados y largos — lo siento todo, de verdad, que lo siento mucho.

— Vamos Sherlock, pobrecito, ya está — Greg levantaba al menor de los Holmes del suelo para que pudiera arreglarlo mejor y pasara una agradable semana con su pequeña, aunque no creía que fuera lo mejor en esos momentos.

Una vez que estuvo de pie, Sherlock abrazó a Greg, ese abrazo en esos momentos significó mucho para el menor de los Holmes, significó, no solo calidad, sino comprensión y ternura por parte de Greg hacia Sherlock y viceversa. Como no podía quedarse Sherlock al cargo de la pequeña ene le estado en el que estaba, Greg hizo que Nina volviera a la entrada de la casa y subiera al coche, Sherlock se subió como pudo al asiento de al lado del de Nina, quien estaba algo mosqueada por no pasar una semana con su padre, el divertido y tenía que pasarla en donde fuera cuidando de su biológico padre para que no se metiera en líos. Su conejo rozaba la mano con costra de Sherlock y Nina con sutileza lo apartó de la posición en la que estaba, no quería que se manchara. Ella miraba por la ventana, mientras Greg conducía y Sherlock iba medio acostado en los asientos traseros y sollozando. De vez en cuando Greg a través del espejo retrovisor miraba que pasaba en los asientos de atrás, no quería que le pasara nada más grave a Sherlock Holmes, su ex novio.

Una vez que Greg lo llevó a casa de los padres de Sherlock, entre el padre y él le pusieron al menor de los Holmes un pijama de rayas blancas y azules, luego lo llevaron a su habitación, donde debajo de la cama tenía cajas y cajas de maquetas y juegos de construcción de cuando era pequeño. Una vez en la cama, sin las persianas cerradas, ni una manta ni una colcha puesta para taparle para que no se constipara, se quedó dormido. Durmió hasta que los primeros rayos le empezaron a incidir en la cara. Al principio andaba algo desorientado, pero luego al ver su cutre decoración supo que estaba en su última habitación en aquella casa.

— Ahora que no está John, ¿esto va a ser un espectáculo cada año? — le peguntó su padre viendo una película en blanco y negro mientras se tomaba su plato de sopa, comida que Sherlock rechazó tomar, aunque tenía en plato en su regazo — ¿cada año el 15 de Julio?

Sherlock suspiró mirando su sopa, que en vez se sopa era solo caldo con unos mínimos fideos de sopa, su padre intentaba cocinar, pero solo sabía lo esencial.

— Espero que no — comentó mirando a la “sopa”

— No quiero una conversación íntima. ¿Y tú? — Sherlock negó con la cabeza, no estaba preparado después de todo por lo que había pasado ese año — lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratar de vivir tu vida como si John no se hubiera hecho, poco a poco as olvidándolo mientras nuevos pensamientos cubren tu mente.

A Sherlock le pareció un buen consejo que dijo que intentaría ponerlo en marcha. Sherlock se vino abajo un momento, pero su padre le dio ánimos para que no hiciera algo malo, que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendoo.


	17. Chapter 17

**15 de Julio 2007:**

Un canoso y cansado Sherlock se encontraba tranquilamente en su tienda, la cual había remodelado hacia unos pocos meses y ahora a parte de tienda de productos delicatessen tanto ingleses como españoles, era una cafetería de estilo vintage, algo que era apreciado por la gente del barrio donde estaba situada. Tenía a su clientela fija y alguna que iba de esporádica, ya que era un sitio tranquilo para trabajar con el wifi y enchufes, con lo que conseguía que así se convirtiera en un sito de estudio para universitarios. A su vez, contaba con dos empleados fijos y uno a media jornada para los momentos en los que se necesitara más ayudaba. No le iba mal, ahora que habían pasado dos años desde el trágico accidente, lo iba encajando todo de mejor manera y ya no tenía esos momentos tan fuertes de depresión que había tenido durante el primer año desde que todo había pasado, todo se debía a que iba dos veces por semana a un psicólogo, que le ayudaba a mejorar y a seguir adelante con fuerzas.

Estaba colocando unas cosas en las estanterías de productos nuevos, cuando de repente James Moriarty, el ex de John, apareció en la tienda como si estuviera en su propia casa, iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Para qué había ido? ¿Y esa sonrisa? Ya se habían visto en el funeral de John hacía dos años y no hacía falta volver a verlo. Pero aún así fue amable con él, no perdida nada, tampoco ganaba nada poniendo morros ni escabulléndose.  
— James, cuanto tiempo - dijo al fin el menor de los Holmes.  
— Sherlock  viejo amigo, encantado de verte - comentó James y Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Viejo amigo? No lo creía tal cosa, pero bueno — Mira todo esto, has creado algo bueno y por lo que se te ve no te va mal.  
Se dieron un apretón de manos en forma de saludo, era lo apropiado.  
— ¿Cómo te va? ¿Cómo va lo de ser humorista de monólogos? ¿Vas medrando y ganando dinero? — preguntó Sherlock si ganas de saberlo, pero se lo preguntó para no ser descortés ni parecer asqueado ni molesto con su presencia, además también lo preguntó por no quedarse en silencio mirando el suelo y de vez en cuando mirándose como dos tontos.  
— Bueno, no va nada bien, en realidad lo he dejado. No iba a ningún lado, no ganaba nada y no me estaba haciendo famoso — respondió James y en el fondo Sherlock se alegró, ya que James nunca había tenido gracia, las veces que le había ido a ver habían sido una completa tortura. —  Nunca fui bueno, así que mejor lo dejé a tiempo. Sabes una cosa, la única vez que hice reír a John fue cuando estábamos de mudanza y me caí por las escaleras después de colocar unas cajas en el descansillo de nuestro piso, de verdad, daba pena como monologuista, se que nunca has disfrutado con mis actuaciones y me enteré tarde de eso y de que no valía — Sherlock se rió por lo bajo - ahora trabajo en los seguros y en eso si me va bien y ganó dinero. Me han hecho vendedor del mes por segundo mes consecutivo. Estoy contento por eso.  
Sherlock analizó a James, ya no tenía esa barba de dos días mal arreglada y ya no estaba tan gordo como antes, había adelgazado lo suficiente para que no se le notara las mejillas regordetas. En dos años había cambiado mucho y se notaba.  
— Me alegro por ti. Es decir, me alegro de que te vaya bien y que las cosas empiecen a funcionar en tu vida. Espero que seas feliz ahora y encauces tu vida, que encuentres a alguien que te quiera tal y como eres.  
— Sabes, John te apreciaba, demasiado. Cuando estaba cerca de ti tenía un color especial y un brillo único, algo que hacía que contigo fuera diferente, lo que no le pasaba estando conmigo — comentó James para animar la cosa y no hablar solo de él y como tenía ahora la vida, ya que había ido allí a ver que tal le iba al menor de los Holmes — además, contigo John era feliz y tu amigo mío — Sherlock dejó que le llamara eso en esa frase aunque no fuera verdad, pero quería saber que decía — cambiaste junto a él, cambiaste a mejor. Se te notaba una persona completamente diferente en muchos sentidos contigo, tú le hiciste ver que valía y debía luchar por sus sueños y esperanzas, que era alguien especial y como no, tú te convertiste en un hombre hecho y derecho a su lado, dejaste de ser aquel niñato inmaduro que aparecía por el restaurante mexicano para ser un hombre de los pies a la cabeza.  
Hubo una pausa, ambos no dijeron nada, lo que había dicho James dejó al menor de los Holmes pensando y tenía razón, no lo había notado, pero ahora que alguien se lo decía lo notaba, notaba todo aquello, esas palabras se calaron hondo en él, haciendo que sonriera animado. Solo se limitaron a mirarse y a sonreír como tontos.  
— Odio el día de hoy, 15 de Julio — dijo al fin James para romper el hielo.  
— El día de San Suintino, si hoy llueve, lloverá durante los próximos cuarenta días. Es un día difícil — comentó como dato curioso Sherlock Holmes, le gustaban este tipo de datos curiosos.  
— Ven aquí amigo  —comentó James y se acercó al menor de los Holmes para abrazarle  —buena suerte para ti amigo. No decaigas, si necesitas algo, aquí me tienes para lo que sea. ¿Bien?  
— Para ti también - comentó el menor de los Holmes sin ganas del abrazo, pero igualmente se lo dio, ya que estaba — gracias por venir a verme.  
Se miraron y James regresó a fuera con sus hijos o sobrinos, que se encontraban junto a unas dos mujeres en la terraza de su tienda - cafetería, Sherlock no estaba seguro de quienes eran, pero aún así le gustó verle feliz, se notaba feliz y era lo importante.


	18. Viernes, 15 de Julio de 1988

**Viernes, 15 de julio de 1988:** ****  
Rankeillor Street, Edimburgo  
Wesv.

— Despierta. Despierta.

John se encontraba vestido y sentado en una silla mirando como Sherlock dormía placidamente en su cama después de una noche de casi sexo, pero que no llegó a nada. Cuando de repente el bello durmiente se despertó, no recordaba nada, así que no sabía quien era la persona que estaba en la silla, ni donde se encontraba.  
— No tienes porqué asustarte, si solo soy yo, la persona con la que has dormido. John, John Hamish Watson — comentó John dándole la mano para un apretón de manos  — esto… ¿qué quieres que hagamos hoy? Hace buen día y no estaría mal salir a hacer algo.

— Podríamos mantenernos en contacto — respondió Sherlock mirando desorientado a John.

— Hoy. Deberíamos hacer algo hoy — puntualizó John mirando a Sherlock.

Sherlock movió la cabeza en síntoma de que no podía, de que no era el día apropiado para hacer algo. Pero sabía que John no se iba a rendir hasta conseguirlo.

— Mira. Hoy es un día complicado para mí — John pensó que Sherlock no querría verle, así que dijo ammm — no es lo que tú piensas, nada de eso. Es que están mis padres en la ciudad, tengo que ir con ellos, porque volver…

— Esto, claro, claro, deberías irte ya, no hagamos que tus padres se enfades porque llegues tarde — comentó John levantándose de la silla con cara de decepción.

Sherlock observó como John se levantaba de las silla, se sentaba en la cama y se ponía unos tenis. Se sintió mal por lo que acaba de pasar, no era culpa suya que tuviera que volverse a casa con sus padres, pero algo debía hacer para que John no estuviera así con él.

— Mira, esto que te acabo de decir no es esta más tarde, así que si quieres… — John dejó de ponerse los tenis para escuchar con mayor atención a Sherlock — podemos a caminar o algo así, ¿qué me dices?

— Umm, de acuerdo — respondió John con una media sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Una vez ambos arreglados, Sherlock avisó a sus padres de que llegaría algo tarde, con lo que propusieran el regreso a Londres para el día siguiente, al principio el padre de Sherlock no quería, pero al final, después de mucho insistirle y de que su madre le ayudara en eso, aceptó con la condición de que Sherlock hiciera algo de provecho buscando un trabajo decente y bien pagado, a lo que Sherlock aceptó para poder irse con John de caminata.

Cuando Sherlock acabó de hablar por el teléfono tan viejo que tenía John, salieron del piso y caminaron hasta que cogieron un bus que les llevó a las afueras de la ciudad. Allí había una pequeña colina, que desde la parte más elevada, se conseguía ver una gran vista de la ciudad de Edimburgo, algo que John quería que Sherlock contemplara, ya que la vista era única.

John iba con ropa y calzado cómodo para caminar, en cambio Sherlock iba con la ropa de la noche anterior, por lo que su calzado no era nada cómodo para estar caminando por el campo, con lo que iba más lento que John a la hora de subir la pequeña colina. John miró hacia atrás y se encontró a un jadeante y sin aire Sherlock Holmes.

— Venga, no te quedes atrás, que ya queda poco — dijo John con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

— Voy así por culpa de los zapatos, no puedo caminar por la hierba ni escalar bien con zapatos de cuero — se quejó Sherlock cual niño pequeño.

— No estamos en el Himalaya ni en el K2, es una pequeña colina, por el amor de dios hasta un niño pequeño podría subirla sin quejarse tanto ni ir tan lento — dijo John mirando a Sherlock mientras caminaba de espaladas.

Siguieron subiendo la colina. Sherlock con ver a John feliz, era feliz en esos momentos, ya que se había ofrecido a hacer algo con él por haberle arruinado la noche de sexo.

— Quiero que quede claro, que no estoy nada molesto por lo que paso anoche. Si no pudo ser, no pudo ser — comentó John una vez que Sherlock consiguió alcanzarle — no quiero nada contigo, no quiero tu teléfono ni cartas ni postales. Además no quiero casarme contigo. En definitiva, no quiero ni hijos tuyos, además no podemos al ser dos hombres — John decía las cosas claras, no quería confundir a Sherlock ni que tuviera una idea equivocada sobre él — lo que pase hoy pasará, pero mañana será otro día, ambos lejos. Si alguna vez nos cruzados en el futuro estaría bien, sería una experiencia más.

Ambos llegaron a la cima de la colina y contemplaron la preciosa vista, desde allí como había dicho John, se podía observar toda la ciudad, parecía pequeña desde donde estaban, aunque no lo fuera.

— Seremos amigos.

— Si, claro — respondió Sherlock contemplando la increíble vista, había merecido la pena el haberse quedado un poco más con John — pero claro, por otro lado… — Sherlock pasó una mano por los hombros de John y le tocó el cuello mientras le susurraba casi al oído — mis padres no llegarán hasta más tarde. Así que el apartamento está libre. Ya sabes, podemos terminar lo que empezamos a noche y no pudimos terminar — John sonreía, le gustaba lo que Sherlock le proponía.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Sobrios? ¿Sin alcohol de por medio?

— Claro y a plena luz del día — respondió Sherlock susurrando mientras intentaba contemplar las vistas, pero solo podía pensar en John en esos momentos.

Ambos contemplaban las vistas sonrientes, les gustaba lo que estaban hablando y querían irse cuanto antes de allí. Con lo que John se separó de Sherlock y le dijo que le echaba una carrera, ambos empezaron a correr colina abajo, Sherlock en esos momentos se había olvidado de que llevaba unos zapatos de cuero caros, solo le importaba el pasárselo bien con John, esa era su prioridad. Cogieron de nuevo un autobús y cuando les dejó cerca de su destino, bajaron. Mientras caminaban por la calle y bajaban unas cuantas escaleras, ambos se dieron unos cuantos besos, los necesitaban. Esos besos serían los primeros de una gran larga lista de besos que en el futuro se darían. Cuando doblaron la esquina que separaba del piso de Sherlock, sus padres estaban allí, habían vuelto más pronto de lo que en realidad iban a volver, ¿por qué otra vez no podían terminar lo que habían empezado?

— Sherlock — gritó su madre.

— Maldición, llegan pronto — comentó Sherlock mirando a John. Sus padres miraron a John — llegáis pronto, pensaba que no llegarías hasta la noche.

— Está claro que estás sorprendido de vernos y tanto que lo hemos conseguido — comentó su padre.

John se acercó a los padres de Sherlock, para que no pensaran mal de él ni nada por el estilo.

— Mamá, papá. Él es John Hamish Watson — le presentó Sherlock a su padres. Después de las presentaciones y que de la madre de Sherlock le invitara a té, pero este lo rechazara diciendo que se tenía que ir, Sherlock quedó devastado  — ¿vas a irte?

— Si, será lo mejor. Ha sido un placer conoceros. Espero Sherlock que tengas una buena vida — comentó John estrechándole la mano.

John caminó por donde habían venido antes, bajo la mirada de los tres que quedaba allí. Pero se dio cuenta de que iba por mal camino y dio la vuelta para irse en dirección contraria. Una vez que John ya había dado la vuelta a la esquina, su madre le preguntó si habían interrumpido algo, a lo que Sherlock respondió que no, que John solo era un buen amigo, nada más.

— ¡John! ¡John! — Gritó Sherlock y este se paró para ver que quería — espera, necesito tu teléfono.

John no sabía para que lo quería y eso hizo que se sorprendiera; pero aún así se lo dio.

— Y lamento lo que ha pasado antes, no me esperaba que llegaran tan pronto — se disculpó Sherlock por sus padres.

John apuntó su teléfono de Edimburgo, el de sus padres y la dirección de sus padres por si la necesitaba para algo, no estaba mal que se la apuntara. Una vez apuntado todo, le dio el papel a Sherlock, que se lo guardó a buen recaudo. Se volvieron a besar por última vez, fue un beso lleno de pasión y sentimientos.

— Me tengo que ir. Pero se que nos volveremos a ver.

— Lo se, tengo la esperanza de que así sea — respondió John con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

John se marchó mientras Sherlock le contemplaba, había pasado un gran día, podía decirse que había sido uno de los mejores días de su vida. Había disfrutado y descubierto cosas maravillosas con John. Además sabía que pronto le volvería a ver y sabría cosas de él, porque el destino así lo quería.


	19. 15 de Julio 2008

**15 de Julio 2008:**

Sherlock se llevó a su hija de viaje a Edimburgo, ya habían pasado tres años y ya era hora de que conociera dónde y cómo se habían conocido él y John. Empezaron el viaje hospedándose en un lujoso hotel, no quería ir a su apartamento para tener que cocinar, arreglar la casa y todo lo que se hacía en una casa, estaban allí juntos para disfrutar de momentos padre e hija, momentos que eran pocos, pero que intentaban que fueran mágicos. Su visita a la ciudad sería por los lugares donde él y John habían sido felices, donde más habían disfrutado.

— ¿Ves aquél piso de allí? – La pequeña Nina asintió — allí es donde vivía John y donde dormimos juntos la última noche, la noche en la que nos graduamos por fin, no pasó nada aquella noche. John se sentía tan avergonzado que no llegamos a hacer nada. Recuerdo su teléfono, un poco arcaico  — su hija le miró, no entendía la última palabra — arcaico es primitivo — ella hizo un gesto con la boca para dar a entender que estaba entendiendo lo que le decía — me pidió que me quedara con él todo el día y eso hice. Una vez que salimos de su piso nos fuimos a la colina.

La primera parada le evocó tantos recuerdos que se puso nostálgico, tanto que se le escapó alguna que otra lágrima, pero su hija no las percibió porque iba concentraba sacando fotos de los lugares para luego ponerlos en un álbum con un pequeño texto y para enseñárselo a Greg una vez terminado.

Una vez que acabaron de comer y descansaron un poco caminado por la ciudad, se dirigieron a la colina. Sherlock iba más lento que su hija, normal, ya no estaba para esos trotes y además llevaba la mochila con todo lo necesario por si les pasaba algo y pesaba.

— ¿Quieres qué te lleve a la espalda viejo? — preguntó Nina viendo como su padre iba rezagado, este se limitó a sonreír.

— Son estos malditos zapatos los que me hacen ir lento, no tienen un buen agarre — recordó que la primera y última vez que había estado allí con John también se había quejado de los zapatos, no perdía sus costumbres — pero, ven tú aquí.

Corrió un poco, agarró a su hija por la cintura, la levantó del suelo y esta se rió a carcajada limpia.

— ¿De verdad subiste en traje aquí con John? — quiso saber la pequeña Nina mientras sacaba fotos de las increíbles vistas.

— Pues si y fue bonito — respondió el menor de los Holmes a su hija — hace ya mucho de aquello, pero si, aquella fue la única vez que subimos aquí.

Una vez que disfrutaron de las vistas, ambos se sentaron cerca de una roca. Nina miró a su padre, que se encontraba cansado y melancólico, ella entendía el motivo, pero aún así quería escuchárselo a su padre.

— ¿Le extrañas?

— Claro que si. Él era uno de mis mejores amigos — respondió Sherlock acostándose apoyado en la mochila.

— ¿Quién es tú mejor amigo ahora? — preguntó ella mirando a su padre.

— Pero que pregunta más tonta, si eres tú — respondió él mirando sonriente a su hija. Ambos se abrazaron mientras estaban acostados en la hierba — ¿y quién es el tuyo? Seguro que soy yo.

Sherlock recordó a John, le extrañaba mucho, su forma de ser, sus pequeñas y extrañas manías, su forma de comportarse, todo, extrañaba todo lo que representaba a John, pero ahora tenía alguien en quien centrarse, su hija Nina.

— Probablemente sea Greg — respondió ella y Sherlock en broma se ofendió.

— Me acaba de saltar una duda, ¿no soy tan terrible? ¿Verdad? — Sherlock y sus extrañas preguntas.

— Creo que mejor no contesto, no quiero meterme en líos si lo hago — respondió Nina a la vez que cogía los cascos y se los ponía — tú ya sabes lo que eres.

Sherlock le besó el pelo y se quedaron allí disfrutando del aire libre y de que no llovía. Se estaba bien, no hacía ni mucho calor ni tampoco una sensación incómoda de humedad, la temperatura y la sensación de humedad eran agradables y estaban en su justo grado. Sherlock sacó de su mochila un libro y se puso a leer, iban a estar allí bastante y no quería estar sin hacer nada. Dejó que su hija se durmiera con la música puesta en su pecho. Era su propia hija, sangre de su sangre y no la perdería por nada del mundo, sería un buen padre, la cuidaría siempre que hiciera falta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Bueno, hasta aquí mi fic One Day, ha sido extraño escribirlo, en primer lugar porque pensé en dejarlo cuando John moría, pero por insistencia de amigas y lectoras del fic no lo dejé en ese capítulo y lo seguí desarrollando, pero tardé en hacerlo porque no sentía que el fic debía acabar, no quería, me negaba una y otra vez, siempre que cogía un documento en blanco de Word no arrancaba, pero sacaba fuerzas para hacerlo porque debía traeros los capítulos.**

**Este es mi fic más largo, si, es el más largo en cuanto a capítulos (bueno, tengo otro que tiene más capítulos, pero son tan cortos que no cuentan como capítulos xD) y en cuanto a palabras, este fic ha sido digno de decirme que podía superarme y eso he conseguido.**

**Gracias a las pocas personas que han ido leyendo el fic a medida que lo he ido subiendo, esas personas saben quienes son, porque o me comentaban por privado o por comentanrio por aquí o la otra plataforma donde subía el fic, gracias de verdad por apoyarme en esta pequeña locura de adaptación.**

**La adaptación del fic como dije en su momento era y fue una mezcla entre la película y el libro, sobre todo tomé la película como referencia, gracias a tener que usar el libro y la película, he vuelto a leer el libro y me ha gustado mucho más porque me he fijado en fallos que había en la película, como años que faltaban o cosas que en el libro pasaban y en la película no. Con lo que muchas cosas las he ido mezclando y otras las he ido inventando sobre la marcha.**

**Espero que ahora que está ya completo, me digáis que os ha parecido el fic en general, tanto sus cosas buenas como las cosas que debería mejorar, para tenerlo en cuenta en futuros fics.**

**Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta pequeña locura, espero veros entre mis comentarios en futuros fics. No dudéis en comentarlo**. **Espero de verdad que os guste, porque ahora ya no es solo mió, ahora también es vuestro, os he compartido un pedacito de mí que ya no volverá a mí, ahora es parte de vosotros.**

**Facebook: FairyCosplay**

 


End file.
